Anna the Jedi
by n00dles
Summary: As Arendelle faces new threats, Anna finds out she's strong in the Force and trains in the ways of the Jedi. Meanwhile, the Mad Titan has grand new plans of taking over the universe, and the two royal sisters may be part of what's needed to defeat him. My 1st story in a hypothetical Disney mega-verse (Frozen, Star Wars, Marvel Cinematic Universe)
1. Anna has a little power (Edited)

**A/N: This is my first official crossover in a combined "Disney Universe" that contains most everything the company owns (Animated/Pixar movies, MCU, Star Wars)**

**Worlds involved: Frozen, Star Wars, Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avengers, GoTG, etc)**

**For my first story I introduce the Force to Anna. I start things off pretty quick and establish Thanos as a mega big bad.**

**As always Disney owns all everything. I don't**

* * *

It was two weeks after the Great Thaw and Arendelle was overjoyed. The kingdom was filled with the realization that Elsa was no monster, and its people thoroughly enjoyed her creations and enhancements to the kingdom almost to the point that they felt spoiled. But little did they know that Hans of the Southern Isles was out for revenge, and would get the resources to do it.

Anna, meanwhile, would soon discover a new mysterious power in her she did not understand at first. She got a first taste of it when experienced a profoundly vivid dream on a random night. Hovering over the scene, Anna witnessed the dining room chandelier and a piece of the ceiling collapse over Elsa at the conclusion of it.

"Anna wake up! Sky's awake!"

Anna opened her eyes to see Elsa's worried face right in front of her. She immediately sprung into life off her bed as she felt her heart pounding.

"Anna, I heard you screaming from my room. If that's not one heck of a bad dream, I don't know what is," Elsa said.

"I just think that maybe I'm too afraid to lose you again," Anna admitted. They shared a big hug before getting dressed and calmly went through the day with business as usual.

Elsa continued to jump onboard more trade agreements to make up for the cut off of Weselton, and Arendelle's economy continued to pick up as a result. She was pleased to see that more people became willing to move there to take advantage of it. She was also pleased that Arendelle had the potential to become increasingly diversified, with artists and musicians becoming equally as prominent as blacksmiths and scientists.

At the end of the day, the citizens went back out onto the ice skating rink that Elsa created. Anna enjoyed herself as she got better at skating, and seemed to forget any thoughts of Elsa getting hurt.

But later that evening Anna realized that it wasn't just some random dream sparked by fear, and it really was a vision of some sort. She saw a crack develop in the ceiling, and she quickly tackled Elsa right before the chandelier fell onto the dining table.

Shocked, they both pulled themselves up to try and see what caused it to fall. Before they could get a good look, an arrow flew in through a window headed straight for Elsa.

"Down!" Anna yelled as she pulled down Elsa once more.

"I knew it!" Elsa realized. "It's Hans and his thugs! They want revenge."

"Just cut lose and get out of here! I'll go a different route with your guards."

"Anna-"

"Just do it! We can distract them going two different ways and I know you're capable of keeping them off your back."

"Fine."

Elsa and Anna ran separate routes out of the royal palace. Both saw that most of the guards outside of the castle were taken out by Hans' henchmen. After they regrouped, Elsa continued to use her ice magic to blast away more of his henchmen and put up an ice tunnel to shield themselves from flying arrows. Successfully managing to escape the kingdom, they knew they needed a safe and secluded location to recollect themselves.

"Okay, okay, okay," Anna blurted as they walked through the large double doors of Elsa's ice castle, trying to calm down. "They may try to follow us here. We need a plan to regain some order. Can you at least make some snow guys to take the thugs out?"

Out of breath and exhausted, Elsa tried to gauge the situation. "It's not that I can't. It's just that it seemed to be a well-planned attack. They know everything I'm capable of and may be ready for anything I throw at them. I don't even know how they got the chandelier to fall on me if it was planned unless they have magic on their side. But we need to talk about you. Did you really know that the chandelier was gonna fall on me beforehand? It seems like you kind of knew it was going to happen by the way you tackled me away."

"Well, I guess I shoulda told you that the nightmare I had last night turned out to be prediction of the future. I honestly didn't wanna take it seriously, but after I saw that crack in the ceiling I figured."

"Ok. And what about that arrow? How did you know it was coming? It came through that window and pretty quickly too, not to mention it was a surprise. Was that in the dream as well? I don't think a normal person can react in time for that."

"I don't know. Something just hit me. It was like I could feel it coming or something and I pulled you down again."

The castle's color changed to a light red as Elsa tried to take that all in. She began to wonder if she was truly the only sister born with powers. Based on her recent experiences, she worried that whatever powers Anna could have may spiral out of control.

"We need to talk to the trolls," Elsa figured. "If you have any sort of magic inside you, we need to know, ASAP".

Elsa conjured skis for both of them as they left the castle for the Valley of the Living Rock. Upon their arrival, they told Pabbie everything.

"Anna, we can't really describe what you have in the same sense that we can describe what your sister has. You weren't born with any magic that we know of and we tested to make sure if there was any. We can't really be sure if what you have is even magic."

"So cursed or not cursed?" Elsa asked.

Pabbie had to think a little as he had to draw on knowledge not used too often. "Whatever this is, it appears to be a power associated with the very energy that flows through and sustains every living creature on the planet. Not necessarily magical in nature, this concept is shared by many cultures and goes by names such as 'qi' or 'prana'. Based on the feats your sister has already shown, her connection to it must be fairly strong. With this power, there may be many more things she can do if trained, and there are theoretically very high limits to what can be achieved with it. They call it life energy after all."

Elsa tried to recall something she read in the castle library about the use of qi energy in Asian cultures. She vaguely remembered something about martial arts warriors being able to move in ways that weren't normally possible, and that superhuman feats of agility and dexterity were very common for them. Ever since the Great Thaw, she couldn't help but notice Anna moving around in a fashion not unlike that. Jumping high and sticking the landings every time with ease, scaling castle roofs without injury, and sliding down stair rails flawlessly and unbelievably quickly were an everyday thing.

"Anna, your act of true love was very impressive. It showed a willingness to save a loved one without any regard to your own life. It saved your sister and entire kingdom. Furthermore, you have saved your sister's life not once, but twice. If these abilities are a result of a strong connection, then you are definitely worthy of it. It is a power that is very strong, but is nothing to be feared and can be trained."

Before they could move the conversation further, Anna began to hear a voice in her head.

_"__Anna, you are strong in the Force and you must be trained to use it properly. I'm assuming your sister made this whole thing with her cyrokinetic powers. Meet me here."_

"Anna what is it?" Elsa asked as she noticed Anna lose attention momentarily.

"I heard a voice. I don't know if I'm crazy or someone is trying to communicate with me with their mind. I'm gonna go with not crazy since she mentioned something called 'the Force', which may be what we're talking about here. If she's real, we should go back. I got a hunch she knows exactly what I have in me and can train me as Pabbie has just talked about."

Elsa let out a large breath as she realized that telepathy seemed to be part of it as well. "If this person is alone at my ice palace, then those thugs are likely holding our own people hostage and waiting for us. We'll take the risk and get back there," she said.

Pabbie then gave them some words of caution. "You two can go back, but you need to be careful. You need to know if she is to be trusted."


	2. Meeting Leia

When they returned to the ice palace, Anna and Elsa were met by a petite, brunette woman of Anna's height, but middle-aged. They didn't know what to make of her. To them, she seemed like a normal human being, but carried what appeared to be an obscure weapon at her side and wore strange clothes.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," were her opening lines.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Anna inquired. "If you have the same kind of power I have, or the Force as you call it, I don't think bringing down a chandelier without us noticing is impossible for you."

"Let me just say now that if I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it already by collapsing the doors you went through right on both of you." The three of them shared a few seconds pause. "My name is Leia Organa Solo. I'm not from this planet, and I'm not too sure I'm even from this galaxy. I don't expect you to understand anything I will say, but here goes my story."

Anna and Elsa shared another huge sigh before they took the conversation upstairs. They already dealt with an assassination attempt and invasion, Anna's supposed powers, and now an extra-terrestrial being that looked human and spoke their language. Elsa created some comfortable snow seats for them to listen.

"I was on the run in my ship in space and being shot at by TIE fighters. I had no choice but to fire up my ship's hyperdrive, but I got knocked out and didn't know where the ship took me by the time I regained consciousness. I ended up here desperately needing repairs, only to realize your planet is quite primitive and wouldn't likely have any resources I needed to fix it. I've lost track of how many rotations I've been here, but I've learned some things about your planet and its inhabitants. Most importantly, I discovered the existence of magic as it is in your world, and a way to fix my ship. Queen Elsa here caught my attention when I found out you accidentally unleashed a winter hell during your summer season after suffering an emotional breakdown. You gained control of your abilities through love after Anna threw herself out there to save you."

"Wait a second," Elsa interrupted. "How do you know all this? And just call me Elsa for now."

"You both already have some idea what someone is capable of with the Force, I presume. I sensed a disturbance in the Force as the freak winter storm happened. I've seen what you're capable of and know most of what you both have been through with a few visions. When the freak ice age ended, I snooped around your kingdom to see if everyone was alright and sensed Anna's strength in the Force.

"The people I know describe the Force as an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates living beings and binds the galaxy together. Now I'm starting to think that may have to be changed to include the entire universe. I belong to a group that uses the Force called the Jedi. While similar in idea to some of the monasteries you have on this planet in terms of philosophy, we are charged with a much larger role: we use the Force to guard peace and justice in our entire galaxy. This weapon I have here is our signature weapon: the lightsaber. It is a blade of plasma that can cut through anything but another lightsaber, energy shields, and a small number of resistant materials."

Leia ignited her lightsaber and gave it a proper introduction.

"We also accept that there are two sides to the Force, that there is a Light Side and a Dark Side, but there's also some grey area. The important thing to remember is how it is used and the choices people make. The Dark Side is powered by strong negative emotions like fear, anger, and hate, and is associated with the selfish pursuit of power. Dictators throughout our history are almost always Sith Lords, the practitioners of the Dark Side, and its promise of a quick rise to power is addicting. We use the Light Side, which is associated with serenity, compassion, and selflessness, and is associated with wisdom and defense. I mention this because your story is one of redemption that is somewhat similar to redeeming someone who has fallen to the dark. Elsa, I know you were isolated for the majority of your life because of fear of hurting others, which only amplified your fear of others in general. This led you to almost kill two thugs in anger since fear can lead into it. Love and compassion proved to be the key to controlling the ice powers, and the fact that Anna threw herself out there without regard to her own life is quite telling."

It was all starting to make more sense to Anna. "Listen, our kingdom, Arendelle, has been invaded and our people have been kept hostage," she interrupted, "We'd really like some way to get it back. Will my training in the Force...help?"

"It will take years that you do not have right now to sufficiently train. But, I can get both you to a genie to allow you to get trained impossibly quickly. In fact, it is _the_ genie, or just Genie. Amazingly, you'll both be back in time, fully trained."

Anna and Elsa decided to follow Leia on her spaceship to a kingdom in the Middle East called Agrabah. Leia had to inform them how to deal with genies and what they were. They would get three wishes and could not wish for more. They could not wish for death or for anyone to fall in love, but they could wish for anything else. During the trip, they wanted to know more about Leia and where she came from.

"In the galaxy I know, interstellar travel is an everyday thing and many intelligent species roam freely between planets," she began. "We've been through many eras with different regimes and people in power, some good and some bad. I'm not willing to discuss all of that right now, but I'll give you a small sample. Many decades ago, there was an old booming Jedi order and the Sith had a so called 'rule of two'. The rule of two basically means there can only be two Sith Lords and no more: a master and an apprentice who could one day become powerful enough challenge the master, thus effectively taking their place as a more powerful Sith Lord. This cycle would repeat as the Sith Lords would continue to get more powerful over time. The Jedi had many members, but its involvement in the Clone Wars and its increasing connection to authority proved to be its downfall. My brother and now Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker helped take down the Sith Lord that ruled over the tyrannical Galactic Empire that followed.

"Nowadays, we have learned to distance ourselves from the government as a group and to promote new ways to use the Force, as opposed to the rather narrow views both sides had before. My involvement with them has gone down in recent years as I have decided to work as a government official, but I still carry my lightsaber and use the Force if necessary."

Leia then introduced them to some of the technology commonly found in her galaxy. She showed them her blaster, which fired particle beams quickly in a straight line. She explained her ship's interstellar travel capabilities and told them of the various other kinds of ships.

"While the only thing that's important to you is to get years of training within a day, you do have two other wishes. Now would be a good time to plan how to use them."

Elsa and Anna planned how they will use their wishes. Besides Anna's training, they needed to know the origins of Anna's strength in the Force, as it would answer the "born or cursed" question. They also needed to know just what they were up against back at Arendelle, as the freakish falling chandelier may not have been an accident, and other possible threats they could be facing.

Anna and Elsa were unaccustomed to the arid climate that was Agrabah, and while Elsa was tempted to put a snow cloud over their heads to keep cool, Leia warned them not to draw attention and to stay calm. The genie lamp was heavily guarded inside the city temple, but this did not seem to concern Leia as they made their way through the city.

"We are not enemies and we mean you no harm," Leia said, waving her hand in front of the palace guards.

"You are not enemies and you mean us no harm," the palace guard responded.

"We are here to see the Sultan, and you will let us pass," Leia said, waving her hand again.

"You are here to see the Sultan, and we will you pass."

They calmly walked past the guards and into the palace.

"Wait, what? How did we get past those guards I thought we were done for," Anna later gasped.

"The Force can have quite the effect on the weak minded," Leia remarked.

They finally reached the lamp and agreed to have Elsa rub it and become the master.

"You can dispel with the pleasantries. We know what you're all about," Leia said immediately.

As their first wish, Elsa decided they needed to first learn more about Anna's strength in the Force. They needed to know if she was born with it or someone gave it to her.

Genie subsequently showed them a vision. Anna and Elsa hovered over what they could describe as an exotic, alien world, filled with flying machines and impossibly tall buildings. They stopped in a room with two men which they recognized as Odin and Thor from their own Norse mythology.

_"Father, what is so important you bring me here to Asgard?" Thor asked._

_"I want to remind you once more of the help you and your friends will be receiving," Odin answered. "Two sisters from a planet on Midgard but not the one you know: One has great powers of winter sorcery and the other has power associated with an energy that binds all life together. Both have much potential. If you're facing a powerful threat, you will need any help that is available. I cannot fight this battle for you."_

_"What makes you think they will be able to do anything? As of now they are completely untrained and have no experience."_

_"You are forgetting that their realm has a reality warper in the form of a genie on their side. I have brought over someone to their world from one that is very adept at using the Force as they call it to train her. She was always Force sensitive but I have increased her strength in it to allow her to be trained at a quicker rate. The other will also be trained in her powers as she further learns to control and find new ways to use them. With the help of a genie they will both be trained in no time with less effort."_

_"Very well, then. I trust what you say."_

They woke back up to reality as the first wish ended. Elsa didn't completely understand what she had learned. Anna was born with the Force to begin with, but Odin was helping them all along, doing it to help Thor's "friends". While she was not fond of leaving Arendelle for an alien world to help people she didn't know, she realized that they both needed to be trained to capitalize on their potential. With this knowledge, Elsa proceeded with her second wish.

They somehow needed to train themselves as much as they could in time to retake Arendelle. Genie obliged and came up with a solution. He subsequently agreed to send them to a temporary world that was suitable for training them. They would arrive back in their own without having aged after their training was complete. While they would spend as much time as they needed to in that world, they would arrive back only moments later.


	3. Anna's Training

The three of them tried to gain an understanding of what was there in that temporary world. They began in a place that resembled a monastery in the Far East, high up in the Himalayas. To Anna and Elsa it began to make sense. It wasn't a totally alien environment as Elsa read about these kinds of monasteries already. It was fully stocked with training equipment and resources on the use of the Force. It was nearly perfect.

Leia, meanwhile, seemed to figure the entire layout of the place rather quickly despite being confused by it at first.

Anna began the full crash course and was introduced to the many things that can be possibly done with the Force. Her training proved to be a similar experience to Luke Skywalker's. Meditation sessions helped keep her calm and centered but her impulsiveness was troublesome at first. "This time around, let's take away the vision," Leia said as she placed a blindfold on Anna. "Your eyes are distracting you. Don't use them and trust your gut."

"You mean, I'm just supposed to _feel_ when the shots coming and block them without seeing them? Come on."

"Anna, think about the time you pulled me down out of the path of that arrow," Elsa reminded her, "You told me you could feel it coming. There's no way you could've reacted quick enough to an arrow coming that fast through that window. You made your decision and moved before it even reached the window. I think that's what she means. Here." Elsa conjured a snowball and threw it at Anna, which she promptly dodged.

"Hey!"

"See. You can do it."

Anna took a deep breath as the Leia fired up the blaster remote again. She successfully blocked all the blaster bolts with a safe, low-powered, practice lightsaber. "Ok, let's up this a little," Leia said as she turned the setting up higher.

Anna began to sense the speed of the remote and frequency of the shots increase. "Geez!" she exclaimed as she struggled to keep up.

After a few days of practice, Anna started to get the hang of blast deflection and dodging. Force jumping and acrobatic maneuvers also came naturally, as she had practically been doing them already. Soon she was capering across the surrounding mountains with ease, jumping great distances in single bounds with great accuracy.

Telekinesis was also difficult for Anna at first, as she struggled with the concept of size.

"It's only too big because it is to you, Anna," Leia said. "Size doesn't matter. To lift it successfully, you need to free entire concept of size from your mind."

"Now is the time to test your limits and break through, Anna. I believe in you," Elsa encouraged.

With patience and the blindfolds on again to distract her from the concept of size, Anna succeeded in lifting a huge boulder several feet into the air. She really did break through.

Elsa's presence proved to have some benefits, as it allowed for innovative ways to help Anna train. Knowing this, Anna challenged Elsa to a snowball fight. Done for the purpose of practicing dodging and telekinesis through the Force, the goal was to get at least one hit on Elsa while trying not to get hit.

"Come on, Anna," Elsa laughed as Anna surprised her with a snowball. Elsa then conjured several snowballs and the fight began.

At first, Anna began by utilizing speed-assisted dodging and jumping to avoid Elsa's endless supply of snowballs. When they became larger and more overwhelming, however, Anna gained enough confidence to Force push them back at Elsa so fast she couldn't react.

"I seriously need to up my game," Elsa sighed as the fight concluded.

Over several months, Anna's training came a long way. She constructed her own lightsaber from a green crystal found on the temporary world and was introduced to the seven classical forms of lightsaber combat. While she utilized Form III for fights against multiple opponents and projectile deflection, Form IV became her form of choice against solo opponents. The style fit her energetic, hyperactive personality, with its reliance on fast, acrobatic movements.

Anna began to practice moving around with her lightsaber, striking down numerous human-sized snow golems as she moved across the surrounding mountains. Force-enhanced kicks and punches also came along, as she found it not even necessary to strike the golems down in some cases, but to just hit them off the mountain cliffs. It became too easy for her.

To change things from her usual drills, Leia wanted her to defeat Marshmallow as quickly as she could.

"You're doing more than is necessary," Leia criticized, "You don't need to slice him that many times for him to go down. The important thing to remember is matchups and playing them efficiently. You may have to face opponents we've never seen in our galaxy in your world, and gaining an understanding of their strengths and weaknesses is crucial. Again please."

As Elsa resurrected Marshmallow, Anna decided to go for a sweep of both legs with the lightsaber, rather than jumping all the way up to his head to start with as she did before. She did just that and Force pushed him flat on his back.

"Five seconds. Much better," Leia commended.

Eventually, Leia knew it was time for Anna's first true test because of her skill in Force powers and lightsaber combat. Anna was to experience the Dark Side for herself. Anna would meet her real enemy.

A figure approached that appeared to be Hans wielding a red lightsaber. Anna struck him down out of fury, only to see his face change to hers after she did.

"Wow. Just wow," Anna said after returning the Leia. "I guess that's what the Dark Side is all about. I realize now that rage mode killing Hans won't make me any better than he is."

"So you understand. This also brings me to an important point about Elsa. You gained control of your abilities when you found love not only for your sister, but for others as well, correct?"

"Yep. But for much of my life I was alone and developed a fear of others, fearing that they would see me different from everyone else, fearing that I would hurt them, fearing that they would see me as a monster," Elsa replied.

"And now your kingdom doesn't see you as one. But that doesn't mean you aren't prone to falling into the same depressed emotional state again, opening you up to anger and hatred. If you want to gain a better understanding of yourself and your abilities, I highly recommend you to go into that cave and see for yourself."

Elsa obliged and entered it. She saw an illusion of people stoning her and calling her a freak. Out of anger, she froze all of them. Seeing the horror of it, she ended up learning something quite valuable.

Elsa came back and sat down in the alpine snow with Anna, letting out a deep breath. "As much as I want to believe that others will see my magic as beautiful, I can't expect that everyone will see me that way. How can I deal with this?"

"Looks guys," Leia began, "You two have gained so much for your renewed love for one another and the newfound respect and compassion of your people. But given what you both have just realized, you must understand that you can't expect acceptance from everyone. You must also understand that your love for one another can be exploited. You must look out for each other but should be prepared to let each other go if the situation is dire enough to require it. You must also trust that in the face of prejudice, fear, and hatred, that there will always be those who do accept you for who you are; that they love you unconditionally and are going to support you through anything."

Leia's speech motivated Elsa to join in on meditation sessions with Anna and practice getting better with her powers. With increased confidence, she found ways to reach the mountaintops Anna was reaching and fashioned new, creative, weapons made of ice. Fighting techniques became more developed, as Elsa found quicker ways to deal with assailants. She even began to create better snow golems, experimenting with ones that were more resistant than Marshmallow and ones that flew. Winter storms became much more controlled, as she practiced varying the scope and intensity. Towards the end of their training there, Anna wanted to learn a not so widely used technique: the ability to resist cold temperatures with the Force.

Using a thermometer, Elsa began to perpetually lower the temperatures to train her.

"-20 degrees Fahrenheit, Anna"

"This is nothing. I'm still alive"

Elsa brought down the temperatures even lower and increased the intensity of the storm.

"-70 degrees, and counting"

"This cold is not bothering me anyway. More."

Elsa continued to bring the temperatures down and the intensity of the storm up. Remarkably, Anna didn't collapse until Elsa brought the temperatures down to nearly -120 degrees. Elsa stopped the storm and warmed her back up. It was a feat that proved that Anna's training was near completion.


	4. Confronting Hans

With Anna well trained the three of them promptly found themselves back in the room in the Agrabah temple with Genie still there. While it was clear that not much time had passed, they weren't too sure how long they spent in that temporary realm, only that it was surely a long time. Elsa proceeded with her final wish.

They wanted to know just who they were up against back in Arendelle, and what they could be facing beyond that. Like the first wish, they hovered over a scene as the vision started. But this time it wasn't an unfamiliar, alien world. It was their own. They saw what appeared to be Hans making a deal with a witch in his jail cell.

_"I have already brought back Gothel and given both of you access to magic. You both should be able to exact revenge," the witch said._

_"What must I do for you in return?" Hans asked._

_"You already know what I want, and you know it is not against any of your interests. You only need to finish for me what Gothel started."_

_"Very well then."_

They saw Hans use his new powers to break out of his cell and incapacitate the guards. They now knew it was him for sure who caused the chandelier to fall.

The vision then shifted over to another world. It again seemed alien to them, but wasn't quite the same as Asgard. While the tall buildings weren't as impressive, the world had carriages on the ground that moved on their own without any horses, trains that moved through endless tunnels and elevated structures without the assistance of a locomotive, and millions of people everywhere. They stopped at a tower with the word "Stark" built onto the exterior. Thor was there, but there were five other men and two women.

_"Look guys, we're gonna start running out of time at some point. Whatever Thanos has got planned this time around, it's gonna be huge. He may have the resources to take over entire galaxies for all we know," one of the men said._

_"Rogers, if I am to trust what my father is telling me, then we are to be getting help. I don't know how they are to assist us, just that the two are supposedly powerful," Thor replied._

_"More than Wanda? I've got a file that contains a pretty long list. If we have to deal with two more of her then I got nothing," another one of the men said._

_"Apparently, one of them is a cyrokinetic who accidentally put up a blizzard over a small kingdom without even knowing it," Thor told them, "The other uses a power call 'the Force', and is training to use it. They both hail from the same planet. Have I told you of them yet?"_

Anna and Elsa saw Thor go into more detail about their powers.

_"Ok. Stark, let's start keeping record of these two on your computers. Luckily, they seem much more predictable than Wanda. If they are willing to join us, we can at least start planning some strategies," Rogers said._

The vision ended and they both woke up back to reality. Elsa now knew what they had to immediately do. While they couldn't worry about Mother Gothel or the other alien world from the start, they knew Hans was using his new powers to take over Arendelle. The three of them made their way to leave Agrabah, and Leia had some final words as they boarded her ship.

"We've done much together. But if your training is to be complete, you must confront Hans. I will wait at my ship when we get back. May the Force be with both of you."

Leia took them back to Elsa's ice palace on her ship. With the sunrise just beginning over the mountains, Elsa conjured skis for both of them again to make their way back to Arendelle, already having decided on a plan. They knew Hans' overconfidence could be his downfall and that he didn't know of Anna's strength in the Force. To draw as little attention as possible, Anna mind tricked some merchants into giving up some of their ships, rather than having Elsa freeze the fjord again. Elsa then summoned some golems to direct the ships into Arendelle's docks. She promptly got rid of them as they got close.

A few of Hans' henchmen didn't know what to make of it. "I've got a bad feeling about this," one of them worried as they made their way over. As soon as they walked onto the docks to check out the mysterious ships, Anna knocked them all out before they even had a chance to react.

They made their way deeper into Arendelle, taking out more of Hans' henchmen and freeing civilians. Warning them not to make too much noise, Anna directed them onto the ships and slowly Force pushed them out onto the fjord. Kristoff stayed behind, thinking that he could help them. Once they were gone, Anna then drew on the Force to track down Hans.

"He's that way, probably in the castle. Figures. Let's go after him," Anna concluded.

"Actually, I'm right here." Anna and Elsa turned around to see Hans magically teleporting onto the other end of the street they were standing on.

"Oh Queen Elsa, did you two actually believe you could stop me? I've got magic now," Hans taunted.

"Give it up," Elsa retorted, "My people are gone now and most of your thugs have been taken out."

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have taken over your kingdom and intend to build an empire from it. Now step aside and I won't hurt you."

Anna calmly made her way towards him. "Please don't," she warned him.

"You think you can end this? You have no power," Hans said as he raised his hand.

Elsa didn't quite know what to make of what she saw, only that she observed a red aura surrounding Anna's neck as she began to choke. Fifteen more henchmen arrived.

"Take her away!" Hans yelled as he continued to hold Anna in a magical choke hold.

"Hey! Unhand me!" Elsa shouted as they bound her hands. She tried to use her ice magic to free herself, but it mysteriously didn't work.

Hans let go of Anna and followed his henchmen and Elsa out onto the fjord. Anna let out several coughs as she tried to recover. But she did soon enough, and raced after Elsa towards the fjord. Pulling out and igniting her lightsaber, she Force jumped right in front of them.

The henchmen responded with arrows, which did them no good as Anna blocked all of them. After taking them out, she used the Force to free Elsa.

"Actually, I kind of do have the power to stop you. You underestimate me, Hans."

"I should have known you would come here with something! What kind of deal did you make anyway? Never mind. I still don't think you can stop me," Hans said. He proceeded to enchant his sword and readied himself to fight.

Not knowing what to expect, Anna approached him. Her Form IV style of lightsaber combat soon proved to overwhelm Hans' traditional sword fighting techniques, as it was impossible for him to keep up with. He was very surprised to see Anna moving the way she did, with her endless sequence of fast strikes and superhuman acrobatic movements. Catching him off guard, Anna kicked him and spun into a disarming move that sliced off his sword hand. She finished by Force tossing his sword away.

"You're weaker than I thought," Anna taunted.

But instead of screaming in pain, Hans let out a chuckle as his hand magically regenerated.

"You underestimate _me_, Anna."

He began to chant a strange, Latin incantation that seemed to draw on magical energy. Not wanting to take any chances, Anna raised her hand to Force choke Hans, stopping the spell.

"Please don't make me do this," Anna said as she lifted him into the air. She then threw him down and knocked him unconscious.

"Come on, Elsa. He won't be out for long. We need to find out how to keep him down. You think the library's got anything on this?"

"I hope so," Elsa replied. After the two brought him into the castle, Anna watched him as Elsa quickly tried to find something from the books in the library that could counter his magic.

Hans clearly had a type of magic that was potent, and it was clear that he could not be easily killed. However, Elsa found out in one of the books that the kinds of powers Hans exhibited were not uncommon for another sorcerer to give to him, and that it took time to develop its versatility to dangerous levels. Elsa wasn't sure if freezing his heart could work, but she was sure that whatever he did to prevent her from using her powers could be used on him. She eventually came across a book that had information on an object that could prevent Hans from using magic if he was sufficiently near it.

Knowing this, Elsa ran through the castle looking to see if her parents had ever kept such an object with them. She thought they would have something like that to keep her down should her powers spiral out of control. After a few minutes, she luckily did find one of those. Rushing back towards Anna, they began to plan a way to get rid of him.


	5. Arendelle is saved again

Elsa used the newly found talisman to keep Hans from using his magic. With all of Hans' henchmen taken down, Kristoff took Sven with him and agreed to send Hans back to the Southern Isles. Olaf agreed to stay behind in Arendelle while everyone was gone. Keeping their promise, Anna and Elsa left to meet Leia back on the North Mountain.

"We did it," Elsa declared, "Hans has been defeated. He's going down to the Southern Isles to be put back in jail."

"I will congratulate both of you greatly on that," Leia responded, "However, we know now that he has some friends in high places. He may be unaware of what the Force is and what Anna is capable of, but that doesn't mean he won't come back."

"Look, maybe we should explain to our kingdom the reason for our success. I don't want Anna to shut out her identity as a Jedi and my people should know she can protect them as well if not better than I can."

"Do it with caution. Hans not knowing gives you an advantage and you cannot allow him to find out about the Force. Don't lose that advantage. My ship has the capability to bring me back home now, but I will stay here for a little longer to make sure things are going ok."

With the entirety of Arendelle's population gone, Elsa decided they should make their way to the refugee camp to alert them it was safe to return. Excitedly, however, Anna insisted they make a stop at the Valley of the Living Rock. She wanted to show the trolls just how far she came along in her training.

"Hey guys," Anna greeted them, "Remember what you said about my training? We went to a genie and we wished to have me trained as quickly as possible. Wanna see?"

The children cheered gleefully as Anna Force lifted a few of them at a time gently into the air.

"Whoa!" they all gasped as Anna moved them around in circles. To make them even happier, Elsa summoned a mild snow shower. Despite the display of power only lasting a few minutes, it was as if it was the best day in their lives. Even Pabbie gave Anna applause.

"Okay guys. Unfortunately we have to leave to take care of our kingdom. We promise we will be back," Elsa said as they finished.

They made their way to the refugee camp to tell everyone that everything was okay. As they set sail on the ships, Elsa told them that they could have the rest of the day off and try to reorganize things. If Hans really did want to build an empire, his men may have done much to damage the spirit of Arendelle's people. She hoped that there was nothing of importance to anyone lost or destroyed, and only wanted them to get back on track as quickly and comfortably as they could.

Taking Leia's advice, Anna had to think of a way to explain to Arendelle's citizens her powers but keep them unaware of the concept of the Force, as word would spread and Hans would figure out ways to stop her. She decided to tell them without explicitly mentioning the Force. To her relief, everyone assumed that it was magic, even though it wasn't. They were too happy about Anna saving them to even think of questioning her.

When everyone returned to Arendelle, Elsa knew Anna needed to display her Force powers to gain their trust. With a crowd gathered in front of the castle, Elsa conjured a large block of snow on the ground. Anna Force jumped onto the roof, lifted it into the air, and broke it up, causing a short snowfall. Elsa then covered the area with snow. Anna jumped down and used the Force to swirl the snow around. Everyone was amazed by what Anna was doing. After a few moments of commotion, Elsa had to calm everyone down with an impromptu speech.

"Everyone please listen," Elsa started, "In the midst of all this craziness I realized recently that I wasn't the only sister born with powers. As you just witnessed, Princess Anna used her newly discovered magic to help save all of you. I need all you to trust that she has control of herself and is not to be feared. Arendelle has never been safer."

The crowd gave an enthusiastic applause.

Despite the rising mood in Arendelle, Anna worried about Rapunzel that evening. Mother Gothel had been brought back from the dead by the same witch and was out for revenge. Anna wasn't too sure how she was back or what could be motivating her more than wanting Rapunzel's hair to live forever, but her new powers indicated greater aspirations if they were as strong as Hans'.

She experienced another vision-like dream that night. The first part of it didn't shock her, but it confirmed her worry. Gothel appeared to be invading it in the same manner than Hans invaded her own. The second part of it shifted back to the Stark Tower. This time around, Anna was actually present in it with Elsa and Rapunzel, along with the others they saw before. The group introduced themselves to the three as the Avengers, formed to combat large threats a single one of them couldn't do alone.

_"Of course you all know our real names, but all of us except Thor have aliases. I'm Captain America, Stark is Iron Man, Banner is the Hulk, Romanoff is Black Widow, Barton is Hawkeye, and the Maximoffs are Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch respectively," Rogers said as he pointed them out, "I think it's time now that you three start coming up with ones."_

The vision then shifted to them fighting an entire army of ships in the city not dissimilar in nature to Leia's.

Despite waking up the next day calm and refreshed, Anna didn't know what to think. Obviously, she needed to make a trip down to Corona to see if they were doing alright and deal with Gothel. She still didn't quite understand what they were doing in that alien world fighting with the Avengers, but she began to understand that they were capable of fighting much larger threats together. Because of this, she also began to wonder about the galaxy Leia came from, and what the Jedi actually deal with on a regular basis.

Leia agreed to discreetly take Anna in her ship to meet Rapunzel. Arriving back on the same day, Elsa wanted to know everything.

"Well, the bad news is that Gothel did invade them," Anna started, "The good news is that they managed to fight them off despite it being a surprise attack. Rapunzel wouldn't go into too much detail how they did it, though."

"Ok. But we need to keep our eyes out for anything more. We could be in a lot of trouble should they team up and gather more followers. They could be getting more powerful as we speak. By the way, did you tell her about…ya know, y_our powers?_"

"I did without mentioning the true nature of them, as always."

"OK. Hopefully we can let her know when the time is right."

Elsa was pleased to see that Arendelle was back to normal after two days of chaos from Hans. While its economy needed more time to fully recover, people remained confident. Morale skyrocketed as the kingdom grew stronger and more battle hardened.

* * *

Later that day, Anna told Elsa about her vision.

"Look, I know it's crazy but I just feel like maybe I should actually go with Leia to her galaxy and get to know what they actually do. I know I'm capable but I need some experience. If I believe my vision, we're gonna be fighting things we've never even dreamed of seeing. With Hans and Gothel down, I'm sure you can take care of Arendelle while I'm gone."

"Alright. We'll think about this, but if you do go be careful. We don't know what's out there."

Anna and Elsa tried to relieve the stress that evening with a little playtime outside.

"Really, Elsa?" Anna chuckled as she dodged a snowball from Elsa, "I think we both already know how this goes down, unless you've forgotten I have powers now."

"Well last time I checked it's still summer and you don't have any access to snowballs."

Elsa continued to harass Anna with snowballs from every angle as they both laughed. As usual, Anna was able to Force toss Elsa's snowballs back at her, but Elsa learned to conjure and throw snowballs from above and behind Anna without touching them. There was only so much Anna could do with the Force to dodge them, but Elsa was still trying to get used to being hit as many times as she did.

"I still won," Elsa declared as they were both still laughing.

"Well I still hit you and the conditions were completely unfair."

"Ok fine. Next time I'll give you an area of snow that's six inches deep. How's that sound?"

* * *

Anna and Elsa had an event free night and woke up the next morning with clear minds. As Leia contemplated leaving, Anna approached her and let her know of her desire to come with her.

"I'm all for it and I think your kingdom is safe, but you need to make sure your sister has a good plan in case you're attacked again," Leia said.

"We're sure that Hans is in jail and can't break out like he did before. Elsa can almost handle an invading army by herself and we have a system to let her know if anyone's coming."

"Ok. Let's go."


	6. Aggressive Negotiations

Anna left the planet with Leia onboard her ship and fired up the hyperdrive. It would take two days to reach Coruscant traveling at many times the speed of light. During the hyperspace run, Leia taught Anna how to fly a ship like hers and introduced her to some of the major the planets in her galaxy.

They entered Coruscant's atmosphere and landed at the Jedi temple. As they made their way in, Anna could tell the planet was the most important one in the galaxy. While it didn't quite resemble anything she had already seen in her visions, the fact that the entirety of it was a city and the sheer depth of the infrastructure amazed her. The speeders that flew everywhere and variety of intelligent humanoids also baffled her. There were thousands of them traveling quickly in all three dimensions, and she wondered where all these people were going.

"Leia? You're back! Where were you? Everyone was wondering what happened we thought you were dead!" Luke Skywalker greeted them. This was going to be a long story.

"Master, I want everyone here to meet Anna. Anna, this is my brother and Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker."

Anna and the Jedi Council bowed to each other. It was a strange experience for them because while Anna was clearly a Jedi, they didn't train her, they didn't know she was being trained, nor was she from any planet in the galaxy they knew of.

"Anna I would like you to tell them your story."

Anna told them about her planet and the kingdom that she grew up in along with Elsa. She told them of her parents' mistake of isolating Elsa that conditioned her to fear others. She told them of the drama they went through on coronation day.

"And when did you find out you were strong in the Force and train to become a Jedi?" Luke asked.

Anna told them everything about that as well.

"Wow. Well since you're royalty I will let you go with Leia and listen in on Republic Senate meetings. As Jedi we don't like to get involved too much with authority because corruption could potentially undermine us as you well know. But it would be good for you to understand how to fit your status as a Jedi in a governmental role."

After getting a tour of the facilities in the Jedi temple, Anna was led to a computer to design a new set of clothes. She knew that it had to be suitable for her life as a Jedi but also something that would represent who she was.

"Why this?" Leia asked.

"Well lemme just say that it looks like what I wore when the infamous act of 'true love' happened. That was my bravest moment before I began training in the Force."

The new clothes really did resemble the winter outfit she got from Oaken's Trading Post. It was complete with somewhat tight fitting dark blue pants, black boots with gold linings, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a lightweight black vest with gold colored patterns, and magenta robes.

* * *

Leia and Anna took a speeder to the Senate Building the next afternoon to listen in on a Senate meeting. On the way, she briefed her on what was going on.

"It seems a new war could start and no one is completely sure why. I was shot at by TIE fighters on a diplomatic trip for who knows what reason. All we know is that some of the Outer Rim planets are getting violent and it's escalating enough to raise our eyebrows. Guess those laserbrains are so easily manipulated huh?"

"Well I'm guessing it could be revenge related. That was at least what Hans was doing."

"This is way more complicated than that. A good number of factions are forming alliances and we don't know what their true motives are. The real debate today is how much we should intervene, and how we go about doing it."

The two of them walked into the main chamber of Senate Building and the session began. Anna figured that it would be loaded with representatives from everywhere, and she was doubtful of how they could ever get anything done. She took a deep breath as the debate began.

"We are running out of time. We cannot continue to let the ongoing violence harm the wellbeing of those who weren't involved in this to begin with. The time to act decisively is now."

"How? If we send cruisers it will only make it worse. We shouldn't be responsible for any violence ourselves. If we are to do anything immediately, we should provide humanitarian aid to those affected."

"Doing so would risk being seen as a provocation. Rumor has it that Geonosis has already rebuilt the droid factories they had during the Clone Wars. We need to know the situation in its entirety if we are to take any action."

The many different voices went off for quite a while before Leia stepped in.

"Look, I understand the difficulties here," Leia admitted, "What I am willing to do is go on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore and negotiate. They have a history of corruption and the planet is one of many that are suffering shortages due to the violence. If we can take care of things like that, it will allow us to put more focus on fighting a war should we ever need to do so."

* * *

The session lasted several hours. After it finally ended, Leia met up and reunited with her husband, Han Solo.

"Holy Sith! Is that really you?" Solo gasped, "What are the odds."

"You didn't know already? I thought it was you who said to never tell you the odds."

The two of them shared a dramatic kiss.

"And who's this attractive young lady?"

Anna didn't know how to react. "Uhhhh-"

"She's from an unknown planet that's beyond the Outer Rim. Geez do I have to explain it to you too?"

The three of them went to Dex's Diner for dinner. Leia and Anna again spent a good amount of time explaining their story.

"We can stay for a bit but we need to leave tonight for Mandalore. I want to introduce Anna to how we do things around here a little bit."

"Hey chocolate!" Anna noticed, "Should I resist or go for it?"

"Go for it. You're gonna need your head fixed on straight so I can explain what's going on."

Anna proceeded to order a chocolate themed desert despite not being able to read Galactic Basic.

"OK Anna. This is where the Jedi comes in for my senate job. I usually go on riskier diplomatic missions because I can go discreetly and defend myself should I need to. Plus, I can sneak around to uncover some secrets. Some call it 'aggressive negotiations'. Mandalore has returned to the pacifistic, neutral planet it once was, but because of the corruption there, we could be attacked if we expose anything."

* * *

Leia and Anna left later that evening on a Republic ship for Mandalore. When they arrived, Leia concealed her lightsaber and Anna went undercover.

It was daytime there, and the Duke of Mandalore and Leia shared some introductory words. After asking him, the Prime Minister, and other officials some questions, Leia was unable to get them to confess anything.

"While we pride ourselves in our neutrality, it has unfortunately created hardships during times of war. I don't know if there's anything the Republic can do to help us," the Duke finished.

Leia and Anna left them, but it was clear to them that something was going on. To see if the shortages were legitimate, they made their way to the cargo docks. It became apparent when they saw what appeared to be a customs officer making a back room deal.

"I knew it," Leia whispered, "This has happened before here. He wasn't blatantly paid off but-"

"That's gotta be a deal of some kind. We should go after him," Anna finished her.

They quietly followed the customs officer, trying to pick up damaging evidence. Eventually they saw him convene for a secret meeting in a holding room with a few men.

"I have done what you've asked, as you can see here," the officer showed.

"Good. Here's your credits," one of the men said as he handed them over.

"I know I need the money but why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm being paid a handsome amount to allow some…certain others to produce more arms."

As the two figured out what was going on during the officer's conversation, they were confronted by a Mandalorian police officer in the adjacent hallway.

"Let me see your identification," the cop asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am Senator Leia Organa Solo and I'm on a diplomatic mission. Let us go."

The men from the room approached them and pulled out their blasters.

"Hands where we can see them!"

Trying to avoid a fight, Anna attempted a desperation mind trick. "You guys really want to leave us alone and go build a snowman," she calmly said, waving her hand.

"You should know better than that, young Jedi!"

Leia and Anna drew their lightsabers as the men opened fire. After blocking a few shots, they slashed through their blasters and knocked them out with ease.

"Let's get outta here!"

"Wait, Anna. We need to find out who these guys are working with. See if they have anything on them."

After searching the men for a few seconds, Anna came across a communication device.

"Hey what's this?" Anna asked.

"It's a communication device. Give it to me and I can find who he's been contacting."

Leia took it and searched through the records.

"Harpar? She's one of the Prime Minister's advisors, probably covering it up the entire time. I'll let the Duke know."

* * *

The two made their way to the administrative offices to confront her.

"Don't be surprised if we have to fight again, Anna," Leia reminded her as they approached Harpar's office.

"Senator Solo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harpar greeted them.

"You can tell me the real reason for these shortages."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. The violence in the Outer Rim has forced us to cut off supplies across the board. There's nothing more to it than that."

"I have evidence against you. You've been contacting some shady guys. I would appreciate it if you would agree to step down."

Harpar secretly hit a button under her desk as Leia continued to brutally question her. After a brief minute, they both drew their lightsabers again when the office doors slid open to reveal Harpar's thugs. While Anna was well prepared to fight, she didn't expect Harpar to bring as many men as she did with her.

"What's this? Death Watch 2.0?" Leia gasped as she saw them.

While the office was fairly large, Leia and Anna were boxed in because of sheer numbers. They took out the first wave easily as they were only armed with blasters. The second wave, however, came in armed with electrostaffs. Anna's use of Form III allowed her to parry their strikes with minimal effort, but the two of them found themselves overwhelmed as they were unable to go on the offensive. Harpar took advantage and shot Leia with a stun blaster.

"Surrender now and we'll let you both live," Harper told Anna.

As Anna retracted her lightsaber, the Duke arrived with his personal bodyguards in the nick of time and quickly shot down Harpar's remaining men.

"You two can leave now. We'll take care of this and contact you if we find anything."


	7. A test of courage for Elsa

Back at Arendelle, Elsa continued to plan more elaborate defense strategies during the time Anna was gone. Concerned about how easily Hans sneaked in the first time, she prepped Kai, Gerda, and her advisors on what should be done if they were ever invaded again.

"I have erected a series of ice towers along both directions down the fjord that are capable of alerting us of suspicious activity. Since they're magically connected, we only need one person on each end and people back here watching them. If they see something, they just flip a switch and they all sort of activate. Yep. It's that easy."

"Your majesty, how quickly does this work?" one of her advisors asked.

"I'm not too sure exactly how fast this is overall, but the towers go a mile out and the domino effect is fairly quick, one immediately after the other. It should be fairly effective."

"Now that it's settled, I would like to discuss our first response," another advisor said, "We've tripled the size of our military and have the advantage of location. Most armies can only approach from two directions. Also, any large numbers they may have will matter less as they will be bottlenecked by fjord. The real question is, how do we turn them back?"

"Well I wish I could tell you that putting up a few giant walls and hitting them with a blizzard could do the trick," Elsa replied, "However, we have to consider those who may know how to counter my powers."

"You can't honestly put that much weight on yourself, your majesty," Gerda said.

"Perhaps not, but the visitors here during that fateful day know all about my powers. While I don't think for a second that they would have reasons, word will spread. There are definitely people out there that wouldn't be too fond of me. If anyone comes here looking for trouble, they'll be well prepared."

"And who exactly do you think wouldn't like you?" Kai asked.

"Other than Hans, my first guess would be anyone who fears me enough to view me as a threat. I know there are others like me out there, but it seems like they keep a low profile. Not to mention my sister. Having openly magical royalty will draw attention for sure."

"Still though, we need to be able to defend ourselves with and without you," Gerda reminded her.

"She's right," the first advisor followed, "We need plans in place with our military alone and with you assisting. Perhaps ways of letting us know who is coming and what they've got would also help."

"Hmmm…I could create a messaging system with the towers. Let's think about this."

After taking a few minutes to talk things over, Elsa had some final words.

"We got some decent strategies, but I feel like we need to remind everyone that I'm only human. I'm not some savior who can defend Arendelle one hundred percent of the time solo."

The meeting ended and Elsa went back to the library for further study. In particular, she looked at the typical kinds of armies in the neighboring kingdoms and what they could arm themselves with to counter her. She also looked at potential arms Arendelle could get access to if they needed more firepower.

In the end, she had it figured out, but knew that if there was anything that could keep her down, it would be on an emotional level. Arendelle hadn't yet been involved in a full scale war under her rule, and was apprehensive about the responsibilities she would need to take on.

* * *

Elsa had the benefit of an event free four days with little to concern about. However, the time did come when the south side ice tower lit up and turned red.

As the military came out that evening, Elsa advised everyone to take shelter and prepare for harsh winter conditions. The plan was to freeze the fjord and send a blizzard towards the invading navy. Should that fail to turn them back, the infantry would confront them directly.

With the military on standby, Elsa started things off by stepping onto the fjord and freezing it again. She stood on the docks as she summoned the blizzard off into the distance and quickly increased its intensity. While the temperatures did fall, the worst of it was kept away from them. After several minutes, she got some news.

"Your majesty, I have received word that they've retreated. However, they suspiciously didn't show up with much. We're going after them," a general told her.

"Wait, let me go after them. I can end this quickly and I don't want this to last any longer than you do."

"Your majesty wait!"

Elsa took a few steps away from the docks and ignored him.

"Please! You've done all that we've asked for. Just stay here with the rest and help them out if more come here. We can't afford to lose you!"

Elsa stopped and took a few deep breaths. At that point, she remembered something Leia said to her and Anna.

_"__The philosophy of the Living Force consists of being able to live in the moment and trusting your instincts. Rather than worrying too much about a desired outcome and the possibility of failure to reach it, you need to focus on playing things as they come."_

"You're right," Elsa realized as she walked backwards, "Go, and be careful. I believe in you guys."

Elsa subsequently stopped the storm but let the snow and winter temperatures remain. The general led his men down the fjord as Elsa stayed behind. They went a few miles before making their way onshore and into a forest.

"That poor queen puts too much weight on her shoulders," the general told his troops, "Now is our time to shine. The footprints are going this way. Stay sharp."

They cautiously scanned the area to see if reinforcements were coming.

"Look out!"

Suddenly, arrows began flying down from the trees.

"Ambush!"

They drew their swords and struck down as many enemy shooters as they could. While they were distracted, additional infantry stormed in head on. It seemed as if there were hundreds of them waiting for their chance.

"We're outnumbered! Retreat!"

The men were chased back up the fjord. More shots went flying as they ran back. Things weren't looking good for them. It looked as if a successful invasion was inevitable.

As the fight approached Arendelle's docks, Elsa tried one last desperation move. She quickly sprung an ice trap that lifted all of the invaders off the ground. Before anyone had time to comprehend what she did, she charged up the biggest blast ever tried in her life and fired it at them, sending them miles down the fjord.

Everyone there stood still in amazement as they witnessed the threat ending in seconds.

"Your majesty? Are you OK?" someone asked her.

"I…I just can't believe I did it," Elsa stammered, "I should probably thank you guys for convincing me to stay. They'll live, but…"

"You saved all of us."

Elsa brought back summer conditions and let out a big sigh again.

"By the way, we picked up a belt buckle from one of them. We might be able to identify who they are," the general said.

"We can do that later," Elsa told him, "Right now we need to save our strength. They won't be back any time soon. Everyone get some rest."

* * *

The next day, Elsa took the buckle and searched through the library to see if she could get a match. She saw that it clearly didn't come from Weselton or the Southern Isles, so she began to speculate.

"Find anything yet?" Gerda asked.

"No. But I must say they came with a game plan. Had I gone down there myself I might as well been ambushed and killed. It seems as if they wanted me to take the bait and follow them. If I can find out who they are, perhaps we could send someone to their home territory and attempt to talk it out."

Elsa continued to rifle through the library books, going through page after page on various armies and their paraphernalia.

"Them?" Elsa realized.

"You found it?"

"Well I did. The problem is I don't have a clue who they are. They're not close anyways."

She spent another few minutes looking for more information on them.

"OK. I don't get it. Nothing here indicates that they would have any reason to be against us, which opens up some scary possibilities."

Elsa paused momentarily as she was reminded of Hans' attempted assassination.

"Go on," Gerda said.

"We know that Hans made a deal with a witch and was given magic of his own. So far, we've seen that he has been able to remotely cause a chandelier to fall, teleport, enchant objects, regenerate, and choke people with the wave of his hand. Mind control may be out of his reach, but he is surely a master of manipulation. I mean, no one really knew he was out to kill me and usurp the throne."

"Any news?" Kristoff interrupted.

"I've found the culprits, but we simply just don't know them and there's nothing I could find that would motivate them. The only thing I've come up with so far is that Hans is manipulating people with the help of his magic. By the way, maybe I should set up an alert system for you and your fellow ice harvesters."

"Ummm…how exactly would you do that?"

"Simple, I'll place ice switches on the ground that will activate the towers when pushed. You can just get Sven to hit them if you see any trouble."

"Not surprised you got it all worked out already. I'm wondering if it is him who is actually behind it all then why is he going through so much trouble to bring us down?"

"Well the last time he came here he was beaten easily by my sister and had no clue what he was walking into. It isn't out of the question that he may be trying different, more elaborate approaches. So what we should ask ourselves now is what could make anyone want to go against me? Because if enough are out to get us, it's already a war."


	8. Meet the new Sith Lord

"Senator Solo, we've searched through Harpar's records and we've found what she's been up to."

Anna was still trying to understand the lifestyles and technology around her. The hologram of the Duke seemed as if a miniature version of him was right in the ship with them, even though he was still in Harpar's office.

"Not only has she been contacting a pirate on Tatooine, but she's been involved in several transactions with the Banking Clan under a false name. We've already transmitted the data to you."

"That's all I need to know," Leia said, "Thank you, Duke Kryze."

Leia shut off the holoprojector and turned on the ship's power.

"I don't get it. What exactly is she doing?" Anna asked.

"The Banking Clan is an intergalactic organization that basically controls the flow of money. However, we continuously question which side they're on. Based on the conversation we heard with that customs officer, someone is clearly paying them off so they can horde supplies. Now we know that a pirate is other party involved in this."

"What kinds of supplies?"

"During the Clone Wars Mandalore had to resort to smugglers for trade because they didn't want explicitly take sides. It's not that they aren't willing to fight for what they want nowadays, but their leadership has a philosophy of avoiding escalation. The pirate in question is resorting to a series of bribes so they can keep as much as they want to build arms. This can include anything like ships and blasters. So Harpar gets bribed by these guys to agree to import an insufficient amount of supplies. She covers it up by convincing everyone they can't get enough because they don't want to take sides."

"Whoa. That sounds pretty deep. Ugh I've been with you doing this for a day and a half and I already wanna lie down."

"If they're resorting to these kinds of schemes than it is proof that the Empire is not as dead as we thought. I should probably tell you Mandalore has an on and off history of terrorism, so it is not out of the question that they could be lured back into it. This also implies that the Sith could be back at full power. We must tell the Council about this."

Leia used the holoprojector again to contact Luke.

"We've found out there might be something much more going on here," Leia said. She told him everything.

"Get yourselves some rest and go to Tatooine. Find out who's making the deals. I'll try and find out who's really behind all this."

* * *

After taking a few hours nap, Leia offered to let Anna fly her ship.

"Anna, I think I've taught you enough about operating ships. Would you like to do the honors?"

Anna confidently took over the controls and took off. She successfully flew it out of the atmosphere, drawing on the Force to avoid collisions as she had practically no experience.

"Setting the hyperspace coordinates for Tatooine," Leia said. The ship turned to match the course. "Hit it."

Anna excitedly pulled the lever, sending the ship into hyperspace. It was quite a moment for her doing it herself. She never before imagined interstellar travel was even possible, but given her recent experiences, she started to believe anything was.

As the ship's run ended, Leia briefed Anna on the plan. "Kullat is the name of the pirate we're looking for. He's a Weequay as you can see here. When we arrive we'll ask around and see if anyone knows him. They're a tight knit group so it shouldn't be that hard. Be prepared for some hostility," Leia told her.

Anna brought the ship into the dry, desert climate that was Tatooine's atmosphere.

"Set it down here."

She put the ship down.

"Pirates usually like to hang at a catina here. We just need to talk to one of them. Just stay calm and discreet like last time."

They went on foot into the area, drawing as little attention as they could. Entering the catina without a problem, Leia and Anna spotted one at the bar.

"What business does the Republic have here?" the pirate asked as they approached.

"We know one of your buddies has been making deals with Mandalore," Leia responded. She showed him Harpar's data.

"Kullat?" he asked, "I always knew that crinker was up to somethin'. I can lead ya to him, but go at your own risk."

Leia and Anna left on a speeder following the leads to Kullat's base. When they got there, however, they weren't met by him. As soon as they disembarked, they heard the sound of a red lightsaber igniting. Without hesitation, both Leia and Anna ignited theirs.

Anna thought that perhaps she should've taken the pirate's advice a little more seriously. The large, horned, orange skinned figure that was the lightsaber-wielding Zabrak was proof that Kullat knew he had it coming to him. This was new territory for her, as her previous opponents were completely outmatched. She knew she couldn't simply rush in like she did against Hans. She had to know what she was up against.

Anna went for the signature Hawk-Bat swoop, opening with a quick strike and immediately back-flipping away. The Zabrak parried it and leaped after her, but had his own strike blocked by Leia. Anna went off with more short strikes as Leia jumped over him.

He initially struggled to block and counterattack on both sides of him until he decided to run into the base. Putting himself into a more favorable position, he momentarily had the two of them coming one after another. He Force threw Anna into a wall as she charged at him. He then went after Leia with a sweep. She blocked it, but was knocked backwards.

He pressed his advantage, coming at Leia with heavy blows. She sidestepped and parried them, attempting to find openings from every possible angle, but couldn't mount a decent counteroffensive against his physical strength. Her defense options began to dwindle as his strikes overpowered her and pushed her further towards a corner. With no room for her to jump back over, he used the opportunity to kick and knock her out.

Before he could execute the finishing move on Leia, Anna recovered and violently Force pushed him away. She figured that she needed to get the fight back outside or risk ending up in the same position.

Anna Force tossed a small container at him, which he dodged. She tried again with more while approaching him. He struck them down with his reignited lightsaber before clashing with Anna's right after she reignited hers. Anna's subsequent flurry of rapid strikes were relentlessly parried and pushed back on. With her drawing him towards the center of the room, the fight arrived at a new level of intensity. Time and time again she quickly jumped, somersaulted, and vaulted around the various surroundings in the base, constantly forcing the brute to change his approaches. Eventually, he knew he couldn't continue.

Deciding to get away, he dropped the light fixtures in the base with the Force. Weaving through to avoid the wealth of debris, Anna made her way back outside on the opposite end of the base. He angrily went after her.

The Force warned Anna to duck, and she rolled forward as more debris went flying at her from her left. Anna then got up and charged at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Anna interjected as she clashed with him once more.

"I am Xogu, and I am here to make sure no one like _you_…interferes!"

Anna kicked herself away and Force jumped onto the roof of an adjacent building.

"So you're the one behind it all!"

"I'll make this simple for you, young one. I have big plans, and I'm not going to let a little girl stand in my way!"

Xogu leaped towards Anna with a Falling Leaf move, approaching with a slash from above. Anticipating this, Anna sidestepped and jumped for the ground, whirling to slice both his hands off.

"This isn't over! This is just the beginning!" he yelled in pain.

Suddenly, Kullat and his allies appeared out of nowhere and fired at Anna. She had to retreat back into the base as she deflected the blaster bolts.

"Leia come on! Time to leave!"

Leia jumped onto her feet as she regained consciousness. She ran back with Anna to their speeder, deflecting more shots on the way.

"Well I guess this is a…'I told you so' moment?" Anna panted as they boarded.

"Let's just get back to Coruscant I think you've had enough for now."

After they got back to the ship, they contacted Luke again as they took it off the planet.

"We have discovered exactly what we did not want to. We know for a fact a Sith Lord is building a new Empire behind out backs," Leia started.

"His name is Xogu," Anna told him.

"I wish I knew earlier," Luke responded over the hologram, "We've got a mysterious problem on our hands. It is unclear why someone would just show up wanting to build the Empire again without coming after us first. None of the previous hunters had any aspirations like that. Something else is going on here. I will meditate on this."

* * *

Anna got more rest after she arrived back on Coruscant with Leia exhausted. She used the time to meditate and sleep in one of the temple dormitories, realizing that her first encounter with a Sith was quite intimidating. When she woke up, she immediately went for Luke.

"Master Skywalker, have you found out anything?"

Luke let out a breath and thought about what he was going to tell her. "I don't know exactly how to put it," he told her, "Xogu might seem like the main leader. He is rallying supporters on the notion that the Republic has suppressed or not cared about them. But the reason why he is even here is the big question. Someone doesn't wake up one day and decides they want to take over the galaxy and train in the ways of the Dark Side. Someone else, not another Sith, is pulling his strings."

"Who?"

"I've been sensing great disturbances in the Force lately, but the reasons for them are completely different and unknown to us. So far I've only been able to get a name: Thanos."

Anna stood there motionless.

_Whatever Thanos has got planned this time around, it's gonna be huge. He may have the resources to take over entire galaxies for all we know_.

"It is clear that this Thanos is the being behind Xogu's ascent. His motivations for doing so would imply an even bigger question," Luke continued.

"Wait a sec," Anna interrupted, "I think Thanos actually wanted an empire to begin with. He's just using him to do it."

"Why do you think that?"

"I had a vision some time ago. Some guys calling themselves 'the Avengers' were saying that he's got something huge planned and could take over entire galaxies."

"While I don't think anyone here has heard of them they're probably right. Thanos could end us pretty easily by himself if he wanted to. He is beyond any galaxy and has an unbelievable amount of power and intellect, more than we can handle alone."

"I really wanna go home now."


	9. A Jedi Knight of Arendelle

The Jedi Order planned Anna's departure. Seeing that her planet was very primitive and had no defenses, they wanted to keep its existence a secret.

"Anna, listen very carefully," Luke began, "We know the hyperspace coordinates of your planet and we've created a hyperspace lane just for us to reach there. We're also going to set up Holonet infrastructure to allow you and your friends to communicate with us. You've gotten some experience and I hope that will benefit you back home. As we all talked about earlier, no one else must know about this. This is goodbye, for now. Leia will take you to your ship."

They bowed and left the Council Chamber for the Temple hangar.

"Anna, this will be yours to use," Leia showed her as they entered.

"Wait, where is this thing?" Anna asked. It appeared as if there was nothing there until Leia hit a button to reveal a ship.

"This is pretty typical for a long distance trip, but we've outfitted it with a cloaking device so no one back at home sees. There's food onboard and you can sleep pretty well in it. Oh, and I would like to introduce you to your new pal."

Leia led Anna behind the ship.

"This is an astromech droid, R8-A5, or just eight for short. While he's not an intelligent, organic being, treat him and talk to him like one. You'll need him to help you fly that thing. He's got the hyperspace coordinates for here and your home planet and all you need to do is tell him to bring you there. Here."

Leia handed her a small, rectangular device and turned R8 on. Anna spent a few moments trying to understand what she was experiencing. It was similar to first meeting Olaf, yet also a little different. R8 was clearly a short, sentient machine that understood people on a regular basis, but communicated with a series of seemingly indistinct noises.

"I've given you tons of instructions here on this computer pertaining to the ship and the droid. It's been translated to your language. See, he likes you already. Give him a warm welcome."

Anna heard R8 excitedly beeping at her as she hesitantly greeted him.

"Good luck Anna. I think this deserves a hug."

They shared a big one before Anna and R8 went up the ramp into the ship and took off. Trying to orient herself, she noticed that it was modified specifically for her use. Not just the cloaking device, but also the switch to turn it on and other controls were clearly marked for her rather than the usual Galactic Basic.

"OK eight. I'm completely new at this and can't understand your noises, but we're going back to my home."

R8 chirped affirmatively and plugged into the ship's computer to set the course.

* * *

During the hyperspace run, Anna thought about what she was going to tell Elsa. She went on quite an adventure, with the interstellar trips, the fights on Mandalore, and the duel on Tatooine.

Entering the atmosphere, Anna turned on the cloaking device and secretly set it down in the mountains near Arendelle's fjord. She arrived during the early evening, and everyone gazed in awe at her new look as they welcomed the surprise return.

"Yeah yeah I know," Anna greeted them, "Just someone tell the queen I'm back."

Word excitedly spread. Everyone was coming out of their homes just to see her. Never before did Anna feel the level of her importance to them. It wasn't long before Elsa found out.

"Your majesty, Princess Anna has returned!" Gerda shouted at Elsa.

"What? She has?"

Elsa darted out of the throne room and went straight for the gates. Like everyone else, she examined Anna in amazement, head to toe, toe to head.

"Whoa Anna you look-"

"Different?"

"Powerful…I like it."

"Well, I know I'm not the best Jedi around, but I'm the only one walking on this planet. I therefore declare myself a Jedi Knight of Arendelle."

"Oh my," Elsa chuckled, "That's a bold one, but ya know what?"

"What?"

"You were one since the moment you took down Hans and defeated all of his men. I made up a reason as to why you were gone but everyone wished you were here. You were gone six days."

Anna paused for a split second. Six days. She still couldn't believe she mustered the energy to go through what she did during that time.

"Elsa, I can sense with the Force you're worried about something."

"Come inside. I've got much to update you on."

Elsa was going to admit she was worried, but was also worried about how Anna would react.

"Alright. I hate telling you this but I have to. We were invaded again."

"Invaded? By who? Did you handle it ok?"

"Narvial. Some place east of here we don't know. I looked them up and I couldn't find any dirt on them. I finished them off myself, but I've been suspecting Hans is manipulating more people, trying new ways to bring us down. We could be outnumbered. It still doesn't make complete sense since we thought he was sent back to jail and was unable to use his magic. If he's escaped again than someone else is in on this with him."

Anna sighed. "What now?"

"I was thinking we send someone down there to negotiate, but we don't know how hostile they are. If he's already tried to convince people I'm a threat to them, it would depend on to what degree they believe that."

"Why don't you just send me down there?"

"Seriously?"

"What? I pretty much did that while I was gone. Let's just say I can _aggressively_ negotiate. If they don't like me, I'll fight if I need to and get outta there. Guess I got a lot to tell you too."

"Please, dump the whole thing on me."

Anna spent a good amount of time telling her what she did during those six days.

"Wow. I hope you made the right call going through all that," Elsa told her at the conclusion of it, "By the way, this Thanos guy sounds pretty scary. I don't think we know anyone who could handle him."

"Definitely not, but I don't think he even knows about this planet. The Jedi are keeping its existence a heavily guarded secret."

"They better. Why don't you go see Kristoff? I'm pretty sure you're gonna need all the stress relief you can get."

* * *

The next morning, Anna looked through the information handed to her by Leia. She soon noticed that Leia heavily understated what was actually on that device.

Information on the ship and understanding R8 was expected. However, she also found a very generous amount of other information. There were sections on reading Galactic Basic and planets, and then there were sections on Force techniques and flying starfighters.

Anna wanted to get a better understanding of the ship and R8 first, as that was primary reason for the computer to begin with.

As Elsa was busy governing, Anna sneaked out and went for a practice flight. As demonstrated by Leia earlier, she could use the ship for long distance round trips between kingdoms within a day.

Turning on the cloaking device and lifting herself thousands of feet up, she accustomed herself to Arendelle and its surroundings from the air. Once she gained enough confidence, she flew the ship directly towards the North Mountain and back, and repeated the trip several times. _I wish I could've done this to begin with_, she thought. After she became bored of it, she explored the surrounding areas.

Anna later spent some time meditating, and then some time practicing more Force techniques. However, she knew she couldn't perfect them unless she had something to test against.

* * *

Elsa knocked on Anna's door that evening. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me if you wanted to build a snowman yet."

Anna burst through her doors flattered. She thought Elsa would perhaps be in the mood to help her and she could have a little fun.

"I think we need to take this outside," Anna admitted, "Us inside nowadays is just asking for accidents to happen to both of us."

"Agreed. We'll use the entire courtyard."

They ventured out into the courtyard. Elsa froze the ground and created a mini winter wonderland.

"Half foot of snow," Elsa said, "Just as I promised. You knew it was gonna happen."

"Ugh, fine." Anna Force pushed a little snow right at Elsa.

"Hey no fair Anna! Snowballs only!"

"No way! You never run out of snowballs!"

They were glad they took it outside. Never before was a snowball fight between them so intense, if it even counted as one. Anna kept harassing Elsa from a distance with Force propelled snow of all kinds and swirled some to hamper Elsa's visibility. On the other end, Elsa enchanted the snow to make it attack Anna with snowballs by itself, all while she conjured and threw them with her own hands.

"Whoa whoa hey," Kristoff interrupted them with Olaf and Sven, "What are you guys doing? People can hear you."

"Having a loud snowball fight," Elsa responded, "I don't think we have the energy to carry on for too long at least."

"You call that a snowball fight? You two..."

"Well, since we've stopped I think I should admit something now," Anna said.

"What would that be?" Elsa asked.

"Probably not the best time to say this, but I've been thinking with what you just talked about being invaded and all, I want to improve myself."

"Well what do you wanna improve on? You're already making a huge difference."

"I just think I should be ready for anything Hans throws at us. Like you said, we could be outnumbered. I've been doing some practicing but need something to practice against. Same as last time, but I'm gonna try some seriously powerful stuff so don't be too scared. I didn't have much practice before, but I've been getting better."

Elsa let out a breath. "OK. You guys should probably stay away. Just tell me what you want me to do but I'll be willing to stop if you're overwhelmed."

Elsa first agreed to surround Anna with a large group of ice constructs. Anna charged up a visible Force wave and fired it out.

"Oh my, you just totally blasted away all that into oblivion. What next?"

"Put me under pressure."

Elsa hesitantly summoned an army of golems that frighteningly moved towards Anna. She successfully did it again.

"I'm impressed. Got anything else?"

"Well I need a live something that wouldn't mind being knocked out. What I'm about to try supposedly saps strength and willpower."

"Oh come on," Olaf said, "I've been impaled and I've lost my legs. Hit me with your best shot!"

"Here goes nothing."

Elsa and Kristoff could only describe what they next witnessed as a shot of yellow colored lightning bolts coming from Anna's hands.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Olaf! Are you OK?"

Anna stopped and ran towards him.

"I'm doing ay-ok, but…oh my god I've lost my legs again!"

"Here." Anna Force grabbed his legs and reattached them to the rest of his body. "That'll take some time to master, but maybe I need someone who can actually get knocked out."

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by a sudden beam of light coming from the sky.

"I'm not doing that!" Anna yelled.

"We know you're not!" Elsa yelled back, "What's going on?"

As it ended they were met by a tall, muscular figure with long hair wielding a hammer.

It was Thor.


	10. Captured

"You're Thor?" Elsa shockingly asked.

"So you two all already know of me," Thor said, "I come here to bring you word. I have much to explain, but we need your help."

"The Avengers?" Anna asked.

"Well, now I have less to explain to you, but perhaps I shall reiterate. We are a team of heroes formed to combat large threats on Earth not a single one of us can handle alone, not even I.

"Ah now you're wondering which Earth I am referring to. I have learned recently that a good number of planets in your realm have been duplicated long ago. This is a well-guarded secret. I am not fully aware of the reason for their existence, but let us be gratified they do. We have a threat on our hands that requires a reach across galaxies to stop."

"I'm assuming you're taking about Thanos," Anna interrupted him.

"He tried to destroy us but failed. Now annihilation by itself doesn't satisfy him anymore. Instead he is gathering the means to rule it with an iron fist. His intelligence is beyond the majority, so attempting to outsmart him directly will not work. However, he knows not of your world or any of the others like it besides the one our headquarters resides on. I must warn you that if he learns of this land, he will target it. The team has been making quite the effort to reach out for help. This is my first visit here after all.

"Every Earth is similar to one another. They follow the rules of this universe, contain humans, and have nearly identical geography. Yours, however, has high occurrences of what you call magic, courtesy of your sun."

"What _we_ call magic?" Elsa asked.

"Where I'm from magic and science are one in the same. Some say that magic is only a term used to describe science that is not understood. By that definition you could question what you know as 'the Force'. There are many energies in the universe that are categorized under various names, sometimes the same ones."

"OK. I kinda get that, but how are we supposed to help you? From what I know about Thanos you don't wanna even think of fighting this guy," Anna inquired.

"Teamwork is what we do. He usually does not fight by his own hand but rather has many others fight on his behalf. I must also inform you that the more we can acquire here the better. I sincerely doubt you two are the only viable candidates, but you should concern yourselves with that later. Since we already know both of you are well-suited, it is not whether we believe you are up for the challenge, but rather your own confidence in your ability. We will meet again. I wish you both well."

"Wait!"

Thor hastily left in the same dramatic fashion he arrived. Kristoff and Olaf were left speechless.

"So Anna, where were we?" Elsa stuttered after he left.

"Well I just shocked the crap out of Olaf," Anna hesitantly responded, "No pun intended but I'm a little burned out now."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Kristoff interjected.

"We'll worry about this tomorrow," Elsa said, "Let's all get some rest. You too Olaf."

* * *

Anna and Elsa had to push aside Thor's surprise visit for more pressing matters. They spent much of the next day planning on how they were to go up against Hans' supposed new followers.

"I have agreed to take your approach and try to talk ourselves out of this mess," Elsa began, "You said you wanted to go to Narvial yourself?"

"You got that right," Anna responded, "I'm gonna go talk to these guys and see what they're up to. I'll use my invisible ship. There's no way they can stop me if I need to get away."

"Oh I'm more than confident you'll leave without a scratch, but if Hans is in league with them then what if he shows up?"

"Come on I don't think he even knows I can get there and back within a day, but I'll be prepared just in case. I've got Leia's so-called 'computer' which will help me with flying there. Just get me a map and we'll work this out."

"OK, but I'm still worried about you going in there like this. You'll need to hide your weapon."

* * *

Anna boarded her ship after she finalized her plans with Elsa. She set off in the general direction, but landed in the middle of a forest before she got too close, knowing that she needed to keep the ship in an inconspicuous location.

"OK eight. If I'm not back in three hours use the vectors to send the ship back to Arendelle."

R8 nervously beeped.

"Don't be like that. If things go well I'll be back within two. I just can't risk the ship being found."

Concealing her lightsaber, she entered Narvial without a problem.

Elsa was right. There was nothing there that would indicate militarization or even violent tendencies at all. The kingdom seemed very peaceful and everyone was happy. The only armed guards she encountered were at the entrance to the palace.

"The castle is closed off to unofficial guests. Move along," one of the guards told her.

"You _will_ let me pass," Anna said, waving her hand.

"We will let you pass," the guard responded.

Anna walked straight past the guards and into the castle. She came across another group of guards, but this time armed with bayonets.

"I am a messenger from the Southern Isles," she again waved her hand.

"You are a messenger from the Southern Isles," one of them said.

"You will escort me to your ruler."

"I will escort you to our ruler."

The mind tricked guard led Anna right into the throne room to see their king.

"My king, there is a messenger here from the Southern Isles," the guard told the king.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the king asked, "I wasn't expecting any visitors from there."

"I first come here to ask about your invasion of Arendelle," Anna calmly responded.

"It wasn't successful. Our men were driven back single-handedly by none other than the notorious Snow Queen. We will need to send more men and try more tactics. Have anything else to discuss?"

Anna stopped to think for a moment. "The leadership in the Southern Isles hasn't been too keen on updating me on the situation, but from what I know we've imprisoned Prince Hans for his plot to kill Queen Elsa. Such an act of war on your part is against our interests. You don't wanna do this."

"Hans was too dangerous to be held in the Southern Isles. Seeing he broke out once before, we agreed to have him exiled to here, courtesy of his brothers. Once I learned from him of the Queen of Arendelle, I agreed to take action with his help."

The king inadvertently admitted that Hans was behind it all.

"We take a stand against anything strong enough to be seen as a threat," he continued, "but never before have I ever seen a ruler who happens to possess dangerous magical power."

Anna began to sense the king's mood changing. She had planned a dramatic escape, but never expected him to figure it out.

"I have also learned of another person of…similar power in Arendelle. A bit unsurprisingly, that person is the Snow Queen's younger sister. You really shouldn't have come here, _Princess Anna_. Arrest her!"

Anna immediately drew her lightsaber and back flipped away from the king. She then swiftly slashed through the guards' bayonets and knocked them down with ease. Instead of running out the way she came in, she looked for a smarter option.

The exposed Princess of Arendelle turned right, rather than left out of the throne room. Predictably, the guards open fired on her with their bayonets. She blocked their shots as she ran down the hallway, looking for a stairwell that led to the upper floors.

Anna promptly found one near the palace courtyard. She was not met by more guards. They continued to chase her as she went for the highest floor. Running up further and further, she slowed them down with Force pushes that sent them flying down the steps.

Reaching the top, she now had time to look for a way outside. She turned left down the hallway. After repeatedly looking to her right, she finally came across an outdoor walkway near the end.

More shots came from the below as they were surprised to see her to take the path she did. To them she was a princess, not a warrior, but Anna knew she was both. She spotted a building roof across the street on the other end and made a jump for it.

The guards became hesitant to fire at her as she rapidly capered across civilian rooftops. By the time she made it past the kingdom entrance, they knew they had to take her seriously. The guards saddled up their horses, but not before Anna found a hiding place to catch her breath and think.

As they neared her she jumped right out in front and fired a small Force wave, knocking the men straight off their horses. It gave her crucial moments to increase the distance and lose them. She sprinted deeper into the forest for her ship, hoping not to be confronted once more. She unfortunately was. Along the way, Anna was interrupted by a palace horse.

The horse neighed aggressively as he raised his hind legs.

"Whoa there!" Anna exclaimed. He didn't back down.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Chill! Easy!" Anna continued. She used her words until he calmed down.

"Thank you. Aren't you the good boy?"

The horse obeyed and sat down. Before she could leave him, the Force warned her to jump.

She hopped side to side up into the trees as a battalion of vines suddenly sprouted from the ground. Then the trees themselves attacked and trapped her. Anna promptly saw that she was being subdued by a hooded figure standing on an opposite tree. She was knocked out before she could say anything.


	11. The true nature of Elsa's powers

After an uncertain period of time, Anna woke up still tied up by the vines, hands and feet spread out. She was lucky to be in the same place, but no one was there.

"Hello!"

No answer. She tried to reach out to Elsa with her mind.

_"__Elsa. I've been caught."_

She repeated that a few times. She hoped that was heard.

The hooded figure appeared back into Anna's vicinity and revealed herself to be an elderly witch.

"There is no need to struggle, dear." She magically teleported Anna's lightsaber into her possession and ignited it. "This is quite the intriguing weapon. It would appear to function like a sword, yet it is unlike anything I've ever seen. It also appears you possess great skill to wield it. Many men have just realized they could not." She retracted it and gave it back to her.

"What do you want?" Anna croaked.

"I am simply here to make sure Prince Hans' schemes go as planned. I knew you would find out about this place. After all, we had a deal and I don't want anyone interfering."

"I already know who you are but seriously?"

"I expected you to figure it out. I never underestimate."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Don't be so sure. Hans told me all about your impressive feats. How you defeated all of his men, how you defeated him, it is no secret. He assumes it's magic, but I'm inclined to think otherwise. In all my experience, I have never met or heard of anyone move the way you do or of your seemingly unnatural skill to block arrows with that weapon of yours, let alone use it."

"Why? Why now?"

"I need him and Gothel to do my dirty work, no more than that. You see, with my magic no one is truly dead as long as you have a critical piece of flesh from them. I just desire to avenge my family's persecution all those centuries ago. And now, both have presented me with the perfect opportunity I've been waiting for. Now, I want to know about the true nature of your power."

"I'm guessing you're gonna torture me now. Well guess what? You've picked the wrong time and place to try that."

The witch softly cackled. "Naïve little one, aren't you? I don't need to torture or even threaten your loved ones to get you to talk. In fact, I don't even need you to talk." She put two fingers on her head. "Let's see what you're hiding in there."

Anna heavily drew on the Force to resist the telepathic intrusion. Shortly, a little blood dripped from her nose, barely being able to hold it off.

"Feisty one as well too," the witch remarked. She continued her assault.

As Anna was pushed harder and harder, she could only recite something Leia told her during her training: _"Trust the power of the Force_._"_

_"_Mm-hmm," the witch concluded, "So the source isn't magic, just as I believed. That's-"

Before she could finish, Anna broke free by channeling an Electric Judgment blast from both hands, just as she practiced on Olaf. She wasn't even too sure she could do it, as she only had a rudimentary understanding of the technique. The lightning bolts weakened the vines enough to allow her to snap her hands free.

Immediately, she Force pushed the witch into a tree. She then cut herself down with her lightsaber and resumed running towards her ship. After several dozen strides, the witch teleported right back in front of her.

"Running from me is pointless, little one. You haven't even begun to see my power."

Anna had no choice. She had to go for it.

_"__Remember that it is not inherently light or dark, it is how you use it."_

Anna took one breath before firing a brief lightning blast at the witch, knocking onto her back and weakening her.

"Power is as overrated as foot size," Anna sneered. She boarded her ship and checked the time elapsed.

"See," she told R8, "Back within two." R8 sounded off in approval.

When the witch recovered, she had no idea where Anna had gone and could only hear a subtle whirring noise as the cloaked ship left.

"Man that was a close one! Wasn't successful, but I've got intel."

* * *

She flew back to Arendelle and landed in her self-designated spot. As she reentered Arendelle's castle, she could sense everyone's worry.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she entered the throne room, "What happened? Was that really you talking to me in my head?"

"It sure was," Anna responded, "I made a great escape just as planned, I just didn't expect to be caught a witch. It was the same one that gave Hans his power."

"Oh my lord. What did she do?"

"She trapped me with trees but the good news is that I obviously broke out and got some useful info."

"Uh-oh. What's the bad news?"

"She reached into my head and found out about the Force. Just the name itself, but the secret's out it's not magic."

They both paused for a moment. "Well, the damage done would depend on how much knowledge she has access to and/or how quickly she could get to it," Elsa remarked, "As far as I can tell, the Force is the only other thing besides magic around here that could give someone powers. What else happened?"

Anna told her everything that happened during the trip.

"I'm gonna tell you now she can teleport like Hans and she's got quite some power, not to mention living for centuries," she said at the conclusion of it, "I seriously hope I'm not in over my head."

"We need to be careful but don't panic now. The real question is how someone with magic could counter the Force. Wanna get to the library on this?"

"Sure."

Anna eagerly left with Elsa for the castle library. She really wanted to prepare herself well.

"Before we go for any books I think we need a general idea of what's needed for magic to beat the Force in a straight up, one-on-one fight," Elsa said.

"OK but I'll tell you now that's the first time I've been beaten."

"It was a surprise. By the way you're describing her that witch is likely beyond the majority. You could only react the way you were trained to react. The conditions weren't fair. We're only looking for obvious ways magic can beat you, so don't take this too seriously. Bear with me here."

Elsa searched through every book on magic she could find. "Protective spells, we'll take that. Necromancy…eh not so much. Black magic, you bet." She pulled every one she thought could be remotely of any help.

"Now that it's all out here on the table, let's focus on the physical aspect first. I know you think being the only Jedi on this planet matters, but we need to see if there are any magical ways to make someone keep up with you."

They rifled through everything there but couldn't find too much that explicitly enhanced physical aspects.

"Hey Elsa, call me cocky but I don't really think magic people are used to fighting people like me," Anna realized, "Even that old witch said she's never seen anyone move the way I do."

"Fair enough. At this point I can assume there's a way to do it but it's probably not common practice. You're a trained warrior, they're not. They won't want to fight you up close. There has to be something here..."

It became clear searching further that dueling from long distance was the norm for magic practitioners. They never wanted to risk getting too close to an opponent with martial ability unless they were ones themselves. It also became clear that it allowed longer times to react and cast magical attacks.

"Well luckily there's more description here," Elsa observed, "We've got much more to go on. There are some things here that look troublesome but I will say right now I think this shield thing's a big deal. I'm sorry to say this looks good against physical injury, both by non-magical and magical means from the outside. However, it warns here it has no defense against telepathy and it can be broken if the attack is too powerful."

"Wait a sec…Leia told me that the choking and crushing isn't actually projecting the Force, but rather manipulating the Force itself. The Force is everywhere, right?"

"I can see what you're going at. My impression of telepathy is that it doesn't really travel through the air per say. That's probably why magical shields can't defend against it, since it manifests internally. It can be reasonable to think you choking Hans works on a similar principle. As long as you can use your advantage of reflexes you should be ok."

The information Elsa had in the library satisfied Anna. "Now that we got that settled, we should probably talk about your side of things. You put the entire place in deep snow without even knowing about it. I haven't seen anything from Hans or that witch that is even close to that level. What do these guys got on you?"

"Well you could be right. I guess I could hit them with something too powerful to handle. However, unlike you I'm not resistant to telepathic attacks. Do you really want another Coronation Day?"

Those words struck silence in both of them. They looked through everything they could find on mind control in response.

"Anna, what worries me now is from how far away they could do this from," Elsa noted.

"Oh don't be silly," Anna assured her, "If it could happen from super far away I woulda been done before I even passed the kingdom gates. Besides, I'll always watch your back."

"OK fine, so visible range is a requirement for them, but we need to be prepared for the worst. If I'm mentally snapped you will have to stop me, which I know you can."

Anna put her head down on the table having lasted an exhausting day.

"I've been wondering, have you ever thought about why you have your powers?" Anna quietly asked.

"Well it's like me asking you why you have this so-called 'Force'. It's hard to give an exact answer. Our parents were too keen on explaining this to us, but I've been doing some digging."

"Really?" Anna blurted as she shot back upright, "Well I'd sure like to know now. It could help us."

"Here goes." Elsa pulled a particular book from the shelves without hesitation. "I found out from here that my various powers of ice and snow actually belong to a group of magical abilities associated with the seasons and the classical elements. In my case the constructs and the snowmen are only limited by my imagination." She opened the book to the introduction on them. "While there is a list here it is my impression that there's probably more than this book's letting on since they all seem to be related to nature in some way. There are also noted high ceilings in terms of exertion. It also says here that in ancient times some godlike beings gave these abilities to mankind and trained them in their use as a gift. I'm not too sure how much I should believe that since it doesn't sound any different from any mythological lore I've heard of. What I can trust here for sure is that these powers will pass down over generations regardless, and that someone can be cursed, rather than born with them."

"Nature," Anna realized, "The Force is described as energy that's created by all living things and connects everything together. Leia said she felt a disturbance during Coronation Day, didn't she?"

"It would sure make sense. The whole thing was powered by fear. Plus given how powerful these abilities are they can affect the whole yin-yang balance if we're going by that."

"I'll take that. What about…ya know…straight up witches? What makes them different from you?"

"What I think you're referring to are just magic practitioners. They harness the magical energy around us to affect change. While anyone can perform simple spells, those types have such an affinity for it so much as to use it in combat. They get to a point where they don't need to do the stereotypical chants to get most of their magic to work. Hans choked you and enchanted his sword without saying a word. What makes them different from me is that, while powerful, I'm pretty much limited to winter, ice, and snow."


	12. Begun, the war against Hans has

Over the next few days, Elsa prepared Arendelle for an imminent war, acquiring firearms in place of crossbows and increasing the size of the navy. Even though they gained a better understanding of Hans' powers, she was still uncertain of his plans. Meanwhile, Anna's visions continued to become more vivid, filled with ever increasing amounts of clues.

"An abomination," she saw Hans saying to the Duke of Weselton, "Not just Queen Elsa, but Princess Anna as well. No one can be allowed to have that kind of power."

The vision shifted.

"Queen Elsa has single-handedly defeated all of you!" Hans yelled. The gathered soldiers let out a rally cry in response. "We need to put an end to this!"

Another night, Anna received another vision, this time hinting at what Hans was doing, and then another night, his intentions became more clear to her.

"I know what Hans is doing," Anna told Elsa the next afternoon, "Hand me the map again." Elsa handed her a close-up of Arendelle's surrounding areas. "He's gathering armies from a lot of different places and setting up shop here along the shore to the east of the Southern Isles. He wants to get enough ships to attack Arendelle from the north and the south, and he's also scheming up guerilla attacks from down the mountains. That little battle that happened while I was gone? Well it was just a test to see how you would react. He knows we'll have trouble handling all of that coming at us. The witch wasn't with him, but as part of the deal he's also gonna attack other people."

"Hmmm…it's a scheme alright. Now we ask ourselves if we should go after them."

"Well a wise someone out there once said that the future is always in motion. We can't be too sure what he has there already, just that I know their plans. I can secretly fly my ship over there to check it out."

"You can go do that, but I'll ask why not just us?"

"That witch has some kind of thing against a particular group of kingdoms, including ours. She told me centuries ago her family was murdered and persecuted and I guess Arendelle was one of the ones involved. She needed someone who could rally people, and I'm thinking Hans and Mother Gothel fit the job description. We already know Hans has succeeded in stirring up fear of us."

Elsa sighed. "Oh man. This is bigger than I thought. Anyway while you're away I'll look into that and spend some time talking strategy."

Anna left as Elsa brought forth Kai, Gerda, and military personnel.

"Anna tells me Hans is gathering armies and setting up a base of some sort here," she said as she pointed out on the map, "Don't ask me how she knows or how she's doing it, but I await her arrival back here in a few hours to tell me what's going on. Should I believe her, then he'll come after us with too many fronts to handle if he isn't stopped. It could be best that we go after him and his armies sooner than later."

"What about all the civilians back here?" one of the military officers asked, "If you both leave we'd be severely weakened."

"That's a risk we'll have to take. We have an opportunity here to lower their morale and leave them less able to come here. If we do engage them we'll be outnumbered, but Anna and I can make up the difference. However, you got a point. I'm just uncomfortable about not sending guys down there knowing what I just learned."

The logistics of leaving were the entire point of the debate. Arendelle did quite well even with Anna gone, but now they had to face the possibility of going out into the open with less knowledge of the land.

"Based on what we know of Anna's abilities, perhaps we could have one here and one away," Kai later suggested.

"Not too sure about that," Elsa responded, "We'll work much better when we're together. I'd rather not have one of us back here only to have nothing to defend. Should I believe Anna then we'll assume they won't come here first if they don't know we're on to them. If they find out we know, that'll change."

A short few hours later, Anna returned.

"What did you find out?" Elsa asked.

"Just as I saw in my dreams, Hans has set up quite something near the water, and boy they've got ships all right."

"OK. I'll let everyone else know we're both going down there. I was afraid the two of us leaving would've left Arendelle vulnerable, but from what you're telling me it looks like you're right."

"Both of us? You got a battle strategy yet?"

"With you there I can assist the guys with snow beasts. Yes I know they can be beaten but they can distract them enough to give the flesh and bone guys an easier time, especially with you there. We also both need to be ready to face Hans again. Did you get a good look at what the place was like?"

"The area was mostly a forest past the shoreline."

"Interesting. That gives me an idea. Why don't I summon the beasts from the air in your ship? We can quietly send guys in from the east while his navy is distracted on the shore. Since that ship is unable to be seen they likely won't notice it. Once that's done we'll land and join the rest. The trees will provide us some cover."

"Sounds good to me. Are you gonna tell everyone else?"

"Sure will. Hopefully business back home can go as usual. With both of us gone I'll have to ask Kai and Gerda, a few military officers, and possibly even Kristoff to take care of the place."

Anna spent the rest of the day further honing her skills. While she was confident in her ability to handle her first battle, she was still troubled by her first encounter with the witch.

* * *

She went to see Kristoff that evening. She had to tell him. The secret was already out, and she felt that she couldn't keep it from him of all people anymore.

"Hey Kristoff, I need to let you in on something," Anna greeted him

"Oh great. What could you possibly be hiding from the rest of us?" he asked her.

"The powers, it's not magic."

"Not magic? What else could it be?"

"The best explanation I can give you is that I get my powers from an energy that's created by all living things. It surrounds everything and connects everything together. Not my words."

"Alright but I would just like to know why it's different from magic."

"I don't know but your parents tested me and said it's not magic, so I guess we have to assume they're not the same thing. I didn't tell anyone because I thought Hans would find out, but I know he has and now I just think everyone deserves to know. You know about genies?"

"Kind of. My family mentioned them at some point."

"Well I wished to have myself trained to use it as quickly as possible, so the genie put me in a time cage for a day. I'm not using magic. I'm a superhuman warrior with a laser sword that can cut through almost anything."

"And where did you get that from?"

"Oh my. Do I have to explain that too? Fine." Anna proceeded to explain its extraterrestrial origins.

"I always knew aliens were out there but you've got to be kidding me."

"I can prove to you I left with a human looking one, if not actually a human during that time I was gone. I've got one of their spaceships."

"It's ok. You can do that later."

* * *

The next day a major departure for Hans' base took place as was agreed earlier. In place of her usual dresses, Elsa chose a set of comfortable attire that allowed for more movement. She left Kai and Gerda in charge of keeping order and told Kristoff to keep an eye out while on the job. After convincing everyone both she and Anna could utilize alien spacecraft, everyone else set sail and agreed to rendezvous at a chosen point. The circumstances dictated that Anna and Elsa would have to stay there for days alone before everyone else could catch up.

When they did, Elsa set the plans in motion. On a clear late afternoon, she boarded Anna's ship with her and flew out towards the enemy ships on the beach. The cloaking device was then switched on.

"You better be ready for winter now, Anna."

"Oh you know I am."

Elsa blanketed the entire area with winter weather and froze a significant portion of the sea below from the opened entry hatch. Once she was able to see that there was a sufficient area of ice, she conjured an army of golems.

"That's a thousand, give or take. Hopefully it's enough to get them to commit. Take it away, Anna."

She obeyed and brought the ship back to the rendezvous point.

"The snow army's there. They'll be busy," Elsa told them.

"Move out!" the general ordered his men.

They marched towards the beach, intending to quietly sneak on Hans' forces while they were busy holding off Elsa's golems.

"Attention everyone," Elsa whispered, "I'll put up a defensive wall between us and the beach. This will provide us with additional coverage along with the trees."

It wasn't just a wall. It was complete with steps to the top to allow a high ground and a clear line of sight. Everyone could clearly see the shore.

"On your command, general," Elsa said.

"On my command, open fire. Three, two, one…"

The men opened fired as Anna ignited her lightsaber to deflect incoming shots. Seeing that Hans' naval crew was caught completely off guard, Elsa's plan appeared to be working. While it was obvious to them she was there, they seemed surprised by how quickly it was all happening. They found it difficult to deal with being shot at from the ice wall while still being attacked by golems simultaneously. Anna therefore found herself able to hit a few of them with lightning blasts. Predictably, they retreated.

"Wait!" the general ordered everyone, "I fear they may pull the same tactic and ambush us again." Anna retracted her lightsaber.

"I think we all need to realize we're in a dilemma here," Elsa noted, "Yes, we will risk that happening again but if we are to succeed we need to get to where the rest of them are. Remember our goal here is to demoralize them."

"Hey sis, I wasn't with you the last time," Anna grinned, "I can sense, remember?"

Elsa thought about her next move in response. "I forgot about that. Thanks. Here's what I'll do. You still got guys back at camp, don't you?"

"Yes, we do," the general confirmed.

"I'm going with the ice tunnel approach. We'll wait while you send a few back down there to alert them to guard the entrance to it at this end. Once you do that, the rest of us will go forward while I send my beasts presumably between us and them. I assure that the tunnel will continue to lengthen itself as I move along, and it will be strong enough to withstand gunfire. Anna will be guarding me as I do that and I'll have you help me decide the correct path to take."

"You seem to know more than I. We'll do it."

Everyone agreed, and Elsa started an ice tunnel that featured thick walls and was wide enough to contain them.

"Anna, while they're doing that we need to disable those ships, at least the ones here," Elsa told her. The two of them ventured out onto the shore alone. "You take that half, I'll take this half." Anna went down to her right Force crushing vital components of every ship she encountered while Elsa went down the opposite direction and impaled them with large ice spikes.

"Is that most of them?" Elsa asked when she finished.

"I went all the way down. At least the ones I got to don't have a bow or a mast anymore."

"That'll do. Let's get back there." The two went back behind the ice wall. "Sending the snow guys back," she told everyone, "Wait for my signal." Elsa reached out with her powers and called her golems off the frozen sea and into the forest ahead of them.

"Let's go."


	13. Separated and forced to fight

Anna ignited her lightsaber and attuned her senses to anything that could attack the ice tunnel as she followed along. It was clearly strong enough to require more than arrows or bullets to breach the walls.

"Steady everyone," Elsa reminded them as they went along, "Anna, I hope this isn't too cold for you."

"Seriously?" Anna whispered, "It's called 'the Force' you know. Freezing temperatures won't ever bother me."

"Just kidding. I'm just distracting myself from the fact that I have a bad feeling about this."

They went onward. Elsa thought it was unlikely Hans could get his forces through her golems and fracture her ice tunnel before they reached him. She didn't think they could respond that quickly.

"I've got nothing yet," Anna said.

"Anna please don't-"

"Watch out!"

Suddenly, the tunnel walls broke open in multiple places just as Anna had sensed, revealing a group sent to target them. _"I may never know how these guys suddenly got explosives_,_"_ she thought. As everyone opened fire in response, Elsa moved behind the soldiers and looked for opportunities to attack with her powers. Cleverly and daringly, she successfully targeted multiple numbers from beneath their arms as they shot back. However, it did not stop the explosions from coming.

Meanwhile, Anna jumped and weaved her way through dodging blasts and blocking shots, eventually leaving the tunnel to directly face the opposing forces.

She hopped up into a tree and then back down on the opposite side. The first one was taken down by a quick slash to the legs. _One down_. She charged at another while blocking incoming shots, sliced through his bayonet, and knocked him out with the hilt of her lightsaber. _Two Down_. She immediately leaped again and whirled to cut through another's bayonet. He was taken down by another slash to the legs. _Three Down_. It went on and on.

Elsa saw that Anna was making quite the difference as she had hoped. Anna was simply too fast for any of them. It was as if she was nearly a blur to them, and they could only describe what they saw as a rapidly swinging beam of green light before their inevitable demise.

"Anna? You need to stop wasting your energy on those guys and go after those…those guys with freakin' dynamite!" Elsa shouted at her, pointing them out up in the trees.

"Oh. Right away, _your majesty_."

Before she could go for the first one, the witch teleported in and snapped her fingers, magically knocking down all of the men guarding Elsa. She then grabbed her and teleported both of them away.

"Elsa! Nooooo!"

Anna ran back into the confines of the tunnel even as it continued to be subjected to explosions. She tried to stay collected and didn't want to lose control. _"Stay cool,"_ she thought after a few moments, "T_hese guys have to be taken out. I can worry about Elsa later."_

Intending to stop the barrage of dynamite, Anna jumped back out of the tunnel and unleashed a Force wave at the ground troops. She now had the space available to go after the dynamite-throwing men. _Matchups_, she remembered. She cut through the tree containing the first one and Force pushed it away from the tunnel. They surrendered after she finished off the rest in the same fashion.

"Greetings, Princess Anna."

Anna turned to see the witch had teleported a few dozen feet behind her.

"Everyone get outta here! Find her!"

Arendelle's remaining infantry left to search for Elsa. The opposing forces retreated.

"What have you done with my sister?!" she yelled at her.

"I have simply sent her to meet with Prince Hans. For your information, he's at his camp," she pointed.

Anna retracted her lightsaber and started to run away but was hit with a magical attack that caused her fall face first into the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah," the witch finger-wagged, "Show your manners, your majesty. Why don't you stay here and play?"

Anna got onto one knee and fired a lightning blast at the witch without hesitation. Nothing happened to her as she cackled. It was clearly the same attack that knocked her onto her back before.

"I've done my homework, little one," she boasted, "That won't work on me."

"Oh yeah?" Anna rebutted. Before she could try anything more, the witched conjured several daggers and tossed them at her. She had to reignite and use her lightsaber.

"You should know, dear. I never underestimate. I know your power comes from life energy. Now, I have acquired the skills of the greatest warriors in the land. Face me!"

Anna slowly backed away as the witch conjured two enchanted short swords. Because of her obvious defenses, it seemed to be a ploy to trick her into a melee duel.

"Too proud to honorably fight me?" the witch taunted once more, "Then die!" She charged right at her.

Anna parried her first two sweeps before flipping over her to dodge the third. She then cautiously executed a series of strikes high and low. The witch blocked them with one sword successively after another and forced Anna to parry her counterstrikes. Realizing the witch meant it, Anna began to take it more seriously. She increased her movement speeds and the frequency of her acrobatic maneuvers. Every time she went into the air for a flip, a spin, or a wall-hop off a tree, she put herself out of reach. She also kept her strikes fast-paced and aggressive to help dictate the flow of the fight. It became apparent that the witch's style was meant for bigger and stronger individuals than she. It lacked mobility and her moves lacked power to make up for it. As it was the case with Hans, she could not keep up with Anna.

* * *

Even though Elsa knew she was teleported directly into Hans' camp, she was still shocked that it happened. Her surroundings began to freeze as she worried how she would fare without Anna there to help her. Soon, she saw Hans leaving his tent.

"You weren't the sister I was looking for," he smiled.

"I take it you're pleased."

"I will make this clear, Queen Elsa. Ask everyone to surrender, or watch them die."

"Perhaps my sister already told you. You're no match for me."

"Oh but I am now."

Hans telekinetically threw Elsa to the ground. She got up and retaliated by firing one for his heart. It did nothing. Elsa realized he had put a magical shield on himself just as she discussed with Anna. She wanted to hit him with something more powerful but found it difficult to do so as Hans kept bombarding her. Under that high level of pressure, she found it difficult to make adjustments and come up with innovative tactics. The environment also did her no favors, as it was a clearing with no trees to hide behind.

He went with an assortment of projectile attacks not limited to hexes and energy balls. Elsa tried everything she could immediately think of as she moved to her left. She blocked Hans' attacks with walls while firing off ice shots and summoning spikes. Some of them did hit him, but had no effect. She mixed it up by sprouting more spikes on some of the walls and pushed them at Hans. He simply teleported out of the way and resumed his onslaught at every instance. There was nothing Elsa could do quickly enough that could hurt him. At times, he even got close and required Elsa to conjure an ice sword to block him. Wanting to rethink her strategy, Elsa summoned more golems in a desperation move and ran into the forest..

* * *

The witch knew she was losing the fight when Anna got the upper hand and landed a powerful kick that sent her flying. Anna ran towards her. Both swords had disappeared, which caused Anna to retract her lightsaber. She clearly saw the witch had chosen to discard them. Then suddenly, she attacked with more conjured daggers. Anna back flipped away and dodged the first few before reigniting her lightsaber to deflect them. In response, the witch increased the number of daggers fired at once, making it difficult for Anna to approach. She had to retaliate amidst the never-ending sea of dangerous projectiles. Anna moved sideways behind a tree. She cut it down with her lightsaber and Force pushed it in the witch's direction.

The flying daggers stopped. Anna jumped onto the fallen tree to see where the witch had gone. She wasn't under it.

_"__You don't get it, do you?"_

Anna could hear the witch's whisper in her head. She sensed her dark presence was close but couldn't see her anywhere.

"What in the universe do I not get?"

_"__Soon your sister and all your silly friends will surrender. This fight will mean nothing."_

The witch annoyingly cackled. Anna was troubled by what she just heard. She felt that she could've helped everyone else get to Elsa, but was busy fighting the witch. She sent them on alone without her, and she began to fear that they wouldn't succeed.

Anna reached out with her own telepathy to allow her voice to echo, making sure she was heard. _"You know I can do that too. You will never get away with this."_

_"__Wrong again. I always have and always will."_

There was nothing Anna could do to dodge what came next. Beams came from seemingly every angle imaginable at once and heavily weakened her. After she collapsed, she was trapped again, this time by ropes.

_"__Stop! Please! Don't do this!"_

The witch appeared back in sight and placed her hand on Anna's chest.

* * *

Elsa ran a fair distance into the trees. She found a rock to hide behind and catch her breath. Knowing that her golems could only last so long against him, she could only think about Anna. She had neither her nimbleness nor her battle senses to fight another powered opponent. She just wasn't the warrior Anna was, and had no desire to be. She wanted to be a good leader and to be there for her people when their numbers weren't enough.

_"Wait a minute,"_ she thought, _"the snowball fights with Anna, that's it!"_

Elsa figured it out. Just like she did against Anna in snowball fights, she decided to turn the environment against Hans, rather than just trying to hit him head on in the mundane sense. She ran back out into the field as Hans was finishing off the last of her golems. First, she covered the entire area in deep snow. Inspired by the technology Leia introduced her to, she secondly summoned a squadron of ice drones that could fire large spikes.

She walked back into the clearing on an ice platform that extended wherever she went. This was new for Hans. The deep snow limited his mobility and was forced to teleport more than he was used to in order to avoid Elsa's attacks. Everywhere he went, he was fired at by drones. He was busy enough with them that Elsa had the time to charge a powerful one.

Right as she hit Hans, the witch teleported in with Anna and hit Elsa with something mysterious, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Anna?" Elsa croaked, getting herself back onto her feet, "What happened to you? You don't look so good."

"She hit me with something. I can't do much of anything. Let alone walk." She paused for a moment as she saw Elsa's hair change. "Elsa, your hair. It's turning brown."

Elsa tried to go for a finisher on Hans but couldn't do it. She knew it. Her powers were gone.


	14. Only an act of bravery

Arendelle's forces eventually found Elsa that evening, but not in the way they liked. Hans had her subdued along with Anna by the time they arrived. They were to go into his camp already having surrendered, indeed doing so when caught by overwhelming numbers. Their advantage only lasted when both royal sisters were with them and actively swinging the course of the battle in their favor. The fact that troops were sent to specifically breach Elsa's ice was proof that their enemies were more prepared for a surprise attack than they thought.

"Well I see you're alive at least," Anna said in relief, "I had to go up against that witch again. She came back right where she kidnapped you and forced me to fight her."

"How did that go?" Elsa asked.

"I was winning up until she turned invisible I guess and hit me with something super powerful. What happened between you and Hans?"

"I was about to finish him off after I broke his shield when the witch came here and took my powers."

Anna paused. "How worse could I have screwed up? I shoulda seen it. They surrendered when I wasn't with them. She was playing me the whole time. I underestimated that old hag."

"You did the best you could," Elsa told her, "You had to fight her. All that planning couldn't account for the external circumstances. I won't fault either of us."

Hans began a victory speech as soon as everyone gathered in.

"As you can see, your actions were futile. Soon, you all will see the poor choice of coming here. What makes any of you think you can defeat us?"

Elsa and Anna both gave him a look as he turned towards them.

"You two?" he quietly said to them, "How anticlimactic. My lovely assistant has put a curse on both of you. You can't do anything now. Besides, you think I didn't know what you could do? We have been ready, every day, every night, no matter where we are." He turned back to face the rest of the crowd. "Now, let me tell you all why we are doing this."

As he shuffled away and went on with his speech, the two of them tried to think of something that could turn the situation around.

"I never knew your queen was the monster she was," Hans continued, "But now we know she can cause the suffering of thousands with a thought as we saw with her own people. What is to stop her along with you all from conquering the entire continent? The answer is this. Now all of you see before you those that have united against you…"

"Curses," Anna whispered behind his back, "why did it have to be curses?"

"Well at least I can feel your pain at the same time now," Elsa whispered back.

"Shut up. We need to reverse them."

"Yeah, how? I don't think we can get a true love's kiss or a true love anything right now. I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I had my powers."

"No duh. Whatever this is it's draining me. I think I'm actually dying again."

Elsa sighed. "Oh true love how you evade me."

"Well at least I did it when you froze my heart. That counts." Anna recalled that entire sequence. It was the only thing she could cling on to in that moment.

"…Believe me when I say that no one, and I mean no one, deserves that kind of power," Hans declared, "It does not stop there, I tell you. I am not surprised to see that Princess Anna wields such power as well. Not one of my men could stop her slaughter. I don't see anything stopping her from laying siege to everything in her path. You must understand the horror these two could unleash together…"

Anna continued her whispering, "The only source of true love here is between the both of us."

Elsa thought about it as well. "That was an act of bravery and sacrifice to save a life. It's not true love in the traditional sense, but we know it counts."

"…I rest my case. Your actions are futile. You are led by a queen who is a monster. I will reiterate. These armies you see before you come from places that all agree on a common enemy.

"Now, I would like to ask about Princess Anna. I know her power does not come from magic, but she displays great skill as well. It would only appear she's a warrior, augmented by that power. I would just like to meet with those responsible for her training." Hans grabbed one of Arendelle's soldiers and placed his sword on his throat. "I will continue to execute your men until you answer me. Can anyone tell me how she received her training? Or why she wields a sword of green light?"

None of them gave an answer. Anna was too weak to speak. They didn't know nor did they seem to be shaken by Hans threatening them.

"Perhaps I can find other ways to motivate you," he said in response. He let go of the soldier and went to seize Anna in the same fashion.

"Oh you really don't wanna do that!" Elsa shouted at him.

"Tell me now, or she dies!" Hans yelled.

"None of us know!" one of the soldiers responded, "She just showed up one day displaying all those feats you were just talking about! We could only assume it was magic!"

Hans directed his attention towards him, "It seems there's a good chance you are telling the truth." He turned away from him. "However, there is another possibility. Is there anyone here who would like to share something the others don't know?"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. With her hands still tied behind her back, she got up and faced him, causing his men to raise their weapons.

"Elsa, my queen," he said as he released Anna, "You are a bold one."

"You say I'm a monster," Elsa began, "You say both Anna and I are gonna wreak havoc on everything and there's nothing stopping us. Well I'm gonna tell everyone this now. We have no aspirations beyond wanting to help our people defend themselves. I once feared hurting others with my magic and lost control on that fateful day, but now I have learned to use it for the benefit of others. We are not the ones instigating this fight. You are. You wanted revenge against us, so convinced men to join you, invaded our land, and subjugated our people. Anna only did what she had to do."

She stopped for a few seconds to see everyone's reaction.

"Why don't you tell everyone?" she continued, "Why don't you let them know about that witch that gave you _your_ magic? Do you even know why she agreed to give it to you in the first place? I know you've talked a lot about mine, but I know she gave it to you because she has a century's old vendetta against a bunch of kingdoms, including Arendelle. And guess what? I know why. They went after her and her kind because they thought they would do the same kinds of terrible things you just described. The fact that you agreed to be given their power to do what you are doing now proves that you are a hypocrite and a coward."

Before Elsa could say anything else, Hans quickly plunged his sword right into her heart. He pulled it out. Screams and yells could be heard until he grabbed one of his men's bayonets and fired a shot into the air.

"Silence!"

They all stood still as they could not believe that their beloved queen has just been killed. Or so they thought.

Elsa's wound healed and her hair turned back white. She then sprang back to life and hit Hans with an ice shot to the head.

"How?" she kept hearing.

Before she could answer, everyone stopped as they looked towards Anna in amazement. She went from being on the ground to levitating several dozen feet in the air. Her entire body was surrounded in a light so bright it was as good as day. Anna then landed back onto her feet. No one knew what was going on, but she did. She was One with the Force.

She used her temporary nigh-omnipotent power to attack thousands of Hans' soldiers at the same time, allowing Arendelle's to break free. Elsa gave them an elevated ice walkway to allow the escapees to quickly reach their ships as Anna held off the remainder. As soon as Anna finished them off, she collapsed.

"Anna!"

Elsa ran towards her to see if she was okay. Her heart was still beating but she was unconscious.

"She's fine, but I'm gonna need some help here!"

Two men agreed to help bring Anna back to her ship. Elsa had to figure out how to get back to Arendelle with barely any knowledge of how to fly it besides what Anna told her.

"Hey there," she said to R8, "you wouldn't happen to be able to get us back, would ya?"


	15. The will of the Force

Anna's ship flew directly back to Arendelle and landed there by itself thanks to her astromech droid. Elsa was impressed. Anna told her R8 helped fly that thing, but she never thought that little machine could operate it without requiring her to do anything. As soon as the entry hatch opened, Elsa summoned a hovering ice pod that could hold Anna, allowing her to easily carry her to the trolls.

"Can anyone here tell me what's happening?" she asked when she greeted them, "There's definitely something supernatural is going on. Anna, she…she's breathing and her heart's still going but she won't wake up."

Pabbie came forward, "Set her down here." Elsa assisted the trolls in getting Anna off the pod. They all gave a close examination. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I can't really say. I broke separate curses on both of us and she suddenly got much more powerful than normal. Did that cause this?"

He examined Anna further. "Yes, she's obviously alive but she is in a lower level of consciousness; a kind of meditative state, if you will. I know I do not understand much about her power, but I will agree with you that whatever you saw plunged her into it. We can test to make sure there is no magic remaining in her, but she should be fine. However, if she does not wake by tomorrow evening, bring her back to us."

"So, I…shouldn't worry about it until then?"

"You have nothing to worry if she's up tomorrow morning."

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a swampy forest. _It can't be_, she thought, _I defeated them. This doesn't feel like any planet I've been on. Am I dead? Am I dreaming? _She stood on her feet, sensing the surreal nature of her surroundings.

_"__You aren't dead,"_ said a voice, "_You are still in a coma."_

"Who's there?"

Anna promptly came across a ghostly appearance of a late middle-aged man with long hair.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was the Jedi Master who brought Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, into the Jedi Order."

"Luke's father? You should be dead then, so I'm guessing you're some kind of ghost? How are you here?"

"I don't have much time before you awaken, so I will say what I must. You partially merged with the Force after a so-called 'act of true love'. The Force can work in strange and mysterious ways, and it would appear the kind of magic you know can interact with it somehow. I have watched over you ever since you began your training, and I've learned that the concept of true love is one that is universal among your people."

"I-I used it once before. I saved my sister after she froze my heart. Why is this any different?" Anna asked.

"I can only say that it is simply the will of the Force. If you are to take anything from this conversation than take what I am about to tell you. Neither her without magic nor you without the Force would remove the bravery nor the compassion from either of you, and what just took place proves that.

"However, while your training has turned you into a warrior none on your planet have been able to match thus far, you must continue to improve. You may not fully realize it, but you have become a proponent of the Living Force as I am. You prefer to focus on the present moment and to trust your instincts. But you sometimes act first before thinking. There are immensely powerful and hostile forces in the universe you have yet to encounter, and there are those among their opposition who believe you are the only Jedi suited to help them. The Sith you faced was relatively new to the Force but talented as you are, and he just like any of your enemies will be stronger the next time you face them."

Qui-Gon was right. On one end, both Hans and the witch were simply unable to deal with Anna's quick, acrobatic movements. On the other side of things, Xogu was quite the formidable and overpowering adversary. She was only able to defeat him because she had the luck of her surroundings. If she were to face him again, it would surely be different.

"Wait, but-"

* * *

Anna woke up and found herself back in her room, interrupting her chat with Qui-Gon Jinn. It was daytime, and her clock displayed twelve thirty. It felt real, but she had to make sure.

Her lightsaber was conveniently sitting on her dresser just across from her. She Force grabbed it and clumsily attempted to jump onto her feet out of bed.

"Ow," she muttered. She accidentally fell to her knees.

She noticed she was in her pajamas. Despite not being fully awake, she picked herself up and went for the throne room. Elsa wasn't there. She ran back and knocked on her bedroom doors.

"How long was I out?" were her first words.

"I don't know, I need more sleep," she heard Elsa.

She concluded it was real and had stumbled out of her room the next day. Elsa never slept in that late and could only think she was burned out after what they went through.

Anna got dressed and proceeded to gleefully run around the castle in the same manner that she did on Coronation Day. Room after room she performed Force-assisted acrobatic stunts because she felt like it. She never felt more alive, and was more than happy to go for the roof. After a few laps dancing around, she saw Elsa peering at her from below in the courtyard. She jumped down.

"I see you've fully recovered," Elsa greeted, "You were out since last night. I somehow managed to get your ship back here with you in it."

"You don't look too worried," Anna noted. She Force sprinted behind Elsa, moving there in a fraction of an eye blink. "I'm alive!" She sprinted back in front of her. "No…like…really, really alive! Not half alive, not three quarters-"

"Anna," Elsa laughed, "You really don't need to move faster than eyesight to prove it. Welcome back."

They shared a dramatic hug and walked together down towards the docks. It was a huge moment of relief for them after all the fighting they went through.

"How did you-"

"Get both our powers back?" Elsa interrupted her, "What was I supposed to do? He was threatening everyone and was gonna kill you. Standing up to him counts as an act of true love I guess. Oh by the way I took you to the trolls. They told me you were in a 'meditative state' and that if you were up the next morning I shouldn't have to worry about anything. You though. You did something incredible for all of us. What happened?"

"I…achieved Oneness. I don't quite understand it but it felt like I was everywhere in the universe at once. I didn't think it would ever happen and Leia only mentioned it maybe once or twice. Then I went out. I don't know why, but while I was out I was in a ghostly dimension or something and I met a dead Jedi Master."

"Whoa Anna slow down. You communicated with the dead?"

"I guess I find out more about the Force every day. He had some nice things so say and told me to keep improving myself for bigger and bigger bads."

Elsa shrugged. "You know, ever since Hans started coming after us I've felt this huge pressure to single-handedly defend our kingdom. I mean, I've got better control nowadays but I can't imagine what this place would be like without me."

"Yeah, well…ever since I found out about the Force I kept worrying about what was gonna happen. Everything that's happened since is just…so much. I should probably tell you I left with Leia cause I kept getting these visions."

"Those Avengers guys again?"

Anna sighed. "I never wanted this. All these visions I…ugh. I just wanted to know what I was gonna be doing with the Force and I've found out that there's so much going on outside this planet that I would rather not be a part of. And yet I feel like I'm being dragged into their galactic problems, which god forbid could become ours."

"I understand. We've got enough problems here as it is. I just wish we could be left alone, but ever since Coronation Day I can't help but think that things won't ever be the same. Arendelle may be small, but we're not so isolated anymore. You saw the lengths Hans went to. You saw how many people he convinced to go after us. It only confirmed what I realized during your training. There will always be people who accept and tolerate who I am, but there are people out there who will always see me as a monster, no matter what I do."

They spent a few seconds gazing over the horizon that was the fjord.

"I was worried about you out there without me," Anna admitted, "You did great."

"I learned from playing with you," Elsa said in a sing-song tone.

"It's just…I don't want us separated like that again."

"Look, I get it. We're better off together, but for all the things we've done and will do, it will never change the fact that we've been isolated and alone all those years. It's not a bad thing now, but I don't want our relationship getting in the way of what's best for everyone."

Anna was reminded of what Leia told her about the old Jedi Order before the Empire. She remembered her talking about their inability to deal with emotional attachments, which led to Anakin's turn to the dark side. She remembered her saying that love was essential, but emotional attachments could be used against her and could cloud her judgment.

"Hey Kristoff!"

Anna ran towards Kristoff as he approached the docks and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Anna! What's the occasion?"

"Elsa didn't tell you yet?"

"She was out unconscious," Elsa responded, "We had quite the battle against Hans and his men. Anna did something amazing for all of us and collapsed."

"Kristoff, I've been meaning to tell you, everything that I've been doing-"

"What?" Kristoff interrupted Anna, "Okay, I don't have a problem with you using your powers to help us, but you need to be careful."

"That's what I was getting to. I love you, but I don't want us together to hurt us."

"We all need to be prepared," Elsa added, "We've got enemies now, and there are emotional weaknesses in all of us that can be exploited, not just me."

* * *

As Xogu took off on his shuttle from Geonosis, he worried about his little duel with Leia and her supposed apprentice. The fresh new Sith Lord searched through the Jedi records and found no information about her, proving his skirmish to be a troubling one. There was absolutely no evidence that the petite, red-haired, human female was ever part of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order. He thought he could prepare for any Jedi save for the Grandmaster himself. They had to be keeping her a secret for a good reason.

The hyperspace coordinates he was given placed him far from any planet. The location was only to be used as one end of a wormhole to a distant location in the universe: Chitauri Space. He felt very nervous about his meeting with Thanos, but he had to tell him.

"My Lord," he greeted him as he bowed.

"Why have you come here?" Thanos asked.

"We have a problem. The Jedi have been keeping some secrets. An apprentice, one they do not have a record of."

Xogu rose and paused to allow Thanos to react to the news.

"Go on."

"Everything has gone as planned so far," Xogu continued, "The Republic is still rebuilding and weak. I have been able to take advantage of the mistrust in the Outer Rim territories, giving birth to a new Galactic Empire. I have gained new allies among the Inquisitors. I have obtained access to Jedi records. Yet, they have no information on this one apprentice I encountered. She was responsible for the loss of my hands."

"And why should I be concerned?"

"I already told you. I always want to have a plan. I win many battles through psychological warfare, and I prefer to know as much as possible about my opponents. That tactic was rendered useless. I know nothing of her other than how she fights. She could be from anywhere."

"Intriguing. Perhaps your next move is to interrogate her master. I presume you have obtained knowledge of her?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Soon our combined forces will be the greatest in the universe. Both the Republic and the Nova Empire shall fall. None will dare stand in our way!"

**A/N: That concludes it. EDIT (11/23/15): I do have a follow-up that is a sequel to both this and my ****_Amazing Rapunzel _****story that throws all four of them together. So that's superpowers and stuff from both Star Wars and Marvel right there with the CGI Disney Princesses. I'm crossing my fingers as to where I'm going with all this...**


End file.
